Ancient God Feathered serpent
by jboy44
Summary: Things happened differently while the temple roof was falling in instead of getting the move card dinosaur and putting the skull back Max gave his life to make sure Zoe made it out leading to the skull and him to be crushed. But something was set free something that saved Max by adopting him. Now with new face and new force the adventure just got stranger. harem warning
1. snake den part one

Max's point of view I was in the temple with the crystal skull I saw the move card dinosaur the Alpha gang was using as a card I also saw zoe with her leg stuck Rex had already left.

the Crystal skull was to far away, I could risk getting the move card to try and save everything but then it might fail and me and zoe would be…. No I know what I have to do!"

I ran over to zoe and removed the branch form her leg and helped her up I tried getting her to the exit but it was falling to fast and she was limping clearly she pulled something while struggling I growled we can't make it out of here like this at least not both of us.

I saw her crying and I bite my lip and in a moment I pushed her forward sending her rolling and sliding through the exit to safety as the sealing continued to lower it was to late for me so as she looked at me I called out, "I LOVE YOU ZOE!"

I saw her eyes widen in shock and she gasped and tried to let out a scream but I heard was the skull braking with a smash then everything went black.

then it became white as I heard a sigh and rolled over and jumped there was a dinosaur sized King snake with red feathered wings, red feather tipped tail and what looked like a red mohawk of feathers.

I jumped as the snake spoke, "Well now isssn't this trouble! And just plain ssssadd!" it said as it moved around to stop be form running I gulped did I die and go to hell? That shouldn't be right.

the snake then spoke up "Oh poor child you are sssscared and confusssed. I am Kulkulkan! You may know my legnedssss but trussst me they mistake fun loving prankssster for evil. Any how I was inside the crystal ssskull witch ssshattered my mother didn't take my lasssst prank to well.. any how you sssset me freee, but died that issn't right! My hero sssshould live."

I gulped and said, "so are you going to return me to life sir?"

the snake hissed before changing shape.

it became a humanoid shake arms legs snake scales and a snake like but cute face between the hour glass hips white sideless skirt with gold band white tank top with golden neck band golden bands around the ankles wrist and bicepts and the shape of her chest made me gulp as she spread her wings in her new human like body she was a girl and I just called her sir.

she wiggled her still feather tipped tail sticking out of the middle of her lower back as she stretched and spoke her voice now sounding like a human lady's thanks to being smaller " I ssswear you mortalsss I get misstaking us for male while we are at large sssize thanks to how deep our voicesss are but a lady just gets ssick of it!"

I gulped and held out my hands and said, "I am so sorry Goddesss!" I gulped scared of insulting.

Kulkulkan was stretching her three fingered and a thumbed hand as she rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it I'll let it go asss you sssaved me and ssset me free. Now as for your wissssh if your old body wasn't currently a tortilla I would just sssnap my fingerssss and you would wake up no harm no foul but your flatter then flat! Witch makes this all the more complicated!"

I gulped and nervously asked, "how complicated?"

the snake goddess used her tail as a make shift chair as she crossed her arms, "I can't make new human bodiesss. Only feathered Sssserpent onesssss. In ssshort you won't be human! And asss I would have made your new life you would be my resssssponsibility." I looked confused and she face palmed.

She then sighed, "Why are the noble heroesss alwaysss the ssstupid onessss. In ssshorter you would be reborn as my sssson! You have literally forever to think of a responssssse"

Point of view change to third.

In the D-lab Aki was screaming tears in her eyes yelling at her husbands for the secrets that just killed her son as she yelled out, "YOU BASTARD YOU ASSHOLE YOU KILLED OUR BABY BOY!"

Rex panting his head against a wall crying blaming himself for running.

Zoe was in the corner holding her legs to her chest crying as she said, "I was a jerk to him and he loved me? Why would that idiot love me!?" she cried.

Reese was frozen her emotionless nature had her at a loss how to make her sister feel better.

in a moment aki picked up the thunderstone it glow making her glow showing she was the stones new owner as she growled and said, "IF I NEW HOW TO USE THIS THING YOU WOULD BE DEAD MR TAYLOR TO SAY I WANT A DIVORCE IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!"

that is when they heard a wing beat was heard as everyone gasped as Kulkulkan landed everyone was stunned as she shape shifted to her humanoid form and opened the door, "Hi I'm Kulkulkan I was in the crystal sssssskull hear to talk about the kid who died!"

In a moment Zoe jumped up and to everyone's shock grabbed the goddess by the shirt and shock her despite being way shorter as she said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HEAR TO TALK ABOUT MAX!"

In a moment Kulkulkan stopped her and said, "I'll let that go this time but I am goddessssss you respect rank or you wake up with a snake tail instead of legs!"

Zoe jumped back gulping, as the snake goddess said, "Anyway to my point. I had a chat with the kidssss ssssoul after all his not putting the ssssskull back allowed it to be broken setting me free, One prank and everyone turns on you! Anyway I want to bring him back to life!"

Aki smiled as she kicked her husband in the stomach and said, "Did you?"

The goddess then said, "bessst I could!"

Reese was fainting when she noticed the other figure in the back yard as the goddess said, "hisssss old body was sssssmashed flatter then flat so I could but his sssssoul in there so I had to make a new one and I can only make new feather ssserpent god onessss so hisss kind of my sssson too now!"

Zoe then looked past her ot the yard at a sad looking anthro snake with black hoodie black pantd and black boats Kulkulkan said, "any way magic makesss it ssss no one will know he'sss changed unless he wantsss them too."

Zoe then walked out there and lowered the snake boys hood to reveal a cute snake like scaled male face with garter snake scales a mohawk of feathers that while mostly brown but had shining silver ones the same thing applied to the wings and tail tip.

she cried as she put a hand on his face and looked into his purple snake like eyes and asked, "Max?"

he nodded in a moment a portal opened and the two fell through as Kulkulkan said, "Let'ssss let them catch up and walk thingssss out while we adultssss talk this out and possssible sssstop angry ex wife form going to jail for murder."

Meanwhile.

Max and Zoe were in part of a jungle was he sat down sadly and a stunned zoe got down and happily hugged him with tears in his eyes as he asked, "…. Why are you hugging me? Do you ssssee What I am?" he said pointing to his face.

Zoe crossed her arms and sat down beside him as she said, "the noble idiot who died to save me!" she said flatly.

Max blinked he had heard some people fall for what's on the inside not caring about the outside but he sighed and said, "And how do you know what you feel isssn't just what I did not me!"

the pink haired lady rolled her eyes and took his hand, "Max if you can fall in love with me while I was a total tsundare level lady I can fall for you not because you're a hero but because you put up with me!"

Max held his hands up as he said, "…. You realisssse this relationsssship can't be normal!?" She nod and kissed his check, "I know and I don't care We'll make it work!"

the night in the Taylor house.

Aki was currently lighting her just through out the house soon to be ex-husband cloths on fire in the back yard and in a moment she saw Max sit around it happily.

she looked confused till a tail wrapped around her and She gulped as it was Kulkulkan's and the snake goddess hugged aki making her go red as she said, "We are cold blooded and we need warmth and I found my living hot water bottle!"

aki blushed and blinked as she said, "… but I haven't dated a little sense my highschool girlfriend rose!"

Kulkulkan smirked as she said, "…. Better!" She then cuddled the red aki, "Now while we cuddle to keep me warm letsss talk about our sssson!"

Aki was red and muttering stunned and lost.

meanwhile in her house zoe rolled on to her side in her bed looking at a d-team picture, "…. Will I wake up and his being back be all a dream….. I mean he said he loved me then he died and now he's back as some form of Demi-god it's like a dream or a crazy romance story, but then again we have been teleporting around the planet to chicken fight super dinosaurs that's pretty crazy too."

to be continued

Kulkulkan then landed in view in humanoid form as she said, "And this is the start of the story hope you all enjoy it and also this story will have harems in it for me and my new son so leave comments on who you want in them!"


	2. snake den part two

Rex opened the door to see Max dressed like his mother Kulkulkan belly dancing and Rex turned red before the feathered serpent turned around and gave him a kiss.

In a moment Rex's eyes widened making him jump awake in his bed his eyes wide his face red as he gulped. "….. Do I want to date my best friend!" he got up wondering just to walk out and see Max dressed only in his pajama's pants and he jumped.

The blonde was red, "this is the last thing I need after waking up form dreaming of you in a skirt dancing then kissing me!" he said stunned and In shock before he covered his mouth in shock not believing he said it!"

Max raised and eye brow and in a moment Zoe was hugging him covering his chest, "YOU UNDRESSED MY BOYFRIEND WITH YOUR EYES!"

Rex yelled, "He took his own shirt off!" he said in defense.

Zoe then got up in Rex's face and growled at him as she said, "never thought I would have a rival for a boyfriend with you!" she said in rage.

Kukulkan walked in putting on her stone head carving and feather ear rings and said, "Max isssss a garter ssssssnake you two! Sssssome male garter sssssnakesssss generate female hormonesssss to trick malesssss in to coming close and touching them so they can jack the body headt for a jump ssssstart in both moving and making it to the girl! Clearly max is just one and his hormonessssss are effect Rex making him want to touch Max up to warm him up and get his cold blood ass moving!"

Rex's eyes widened Zoe was red and stunned and Max looked away and hissed," No thankssss Rex…. I have Zoe to cuddle with for warmth….. Now I am going to back up into my room and get dresssssed. Then ssssshower… it ssseems sssssafter that way!"

The pink haired girl said," guys are going to want to rub on Max … FUCK YOU NATURE! NOW I HAVE TO BEAT GUYS OFF MY BOYFRIEND WITH A STICK!"

Aki walked in arms crossed in just a long white shirt and what looked like Black short shorts as she said, "…. And suddenly me agreeing to make a harem happen for us doesn't seem weird anymore my little snake!"

Kukulkan smirked and pitched Zoe who was looking at them in shock, " Oh your young sssoooner or later Max's hormonessss will get to you and you'll be ssssaying the ssssame thing, but your little hatchlingsss with him will be the cutest with the brightessst prettiesssst pink feathers"

Zoe just stood there frozen like her brain had frozen up and in a moment she said, "Zoe exe has crashed please shake to restart."

Later on in school, Max was dressed back in his all black outfit his mother was right no one was noticing the fact he was a snake. At witch point Zoe grabbed his arms as Amy walked up.

Amy was red as she said, "Geee you two look so cute together well you both are cute!" She then put her hands to her face, "well zoe was always cute but you suddenly got cute Max I have never thought of a boy as cute before!" she said before running off nervously.

zoe raised and eye brow as she lifted a finger and Max looked at a random student as he said, " fill in the blank Amy hassssss a crusssssh on blank!"

the other student said, " the correct answers are our teacher Zoe, your mom Aki, And any lady who likes lizards!" he then walked off.

Zoe blinked before saying, "Wait Amy likes girls and has a crush on me and I didn't know it? First I don't know about your crush on me!? It's it like impossible to know if someone is crushing on me!"

Max chuckled as he said, "Rex had a crussssssh on you. But I think it changed to me!" he then came to his locker and it opened and a mountain of letters with little hearts came out as he sighed, "thisss are all form guysss aren't they? Oh well a yuri girl liking me thanks to the hormonessss issss fun…. But this is ridiculousssssss."

At that point Rex walked up and dropped a letter right on the mountain and ran off red as Zoe growled," MAX IS MY BOYFRIEND KEEP YOUR LOVE LETTERS TO YOURSELVES LADIES AND BASTARDS!"

the pink haired girl was basically breathing fire!

Meanwhile

Aki and Kukulkan were sitting at a café talking to another lady one with dark skin, midnight black hair black eyes dressed in a grey tank top black skirt purple stockings, and black heels. She was very pretty and her outfit showed it off as she said, "It's been so long Aki what are the odds we would run in to eachother."

Aki was red as Kukulkan happily said, "Very Rose nice to meet my girlfriend'sssss ex- girlfriend who is a ssssssingle mother."

Aki hide her face as she said, " so awkward, let me start by saying Spike was an idiot a bigger idiot then I thought he was!"

Rose smiled as she happily said, "yes good think for the goddess next to you waking up and giving Max a new body!" both other women jumped as Rose happily added, "please Aki think you are with a goddess magic is real so all those times I said I was a witch while dating you was I lying?"

Aki blinked before her eyes opened, "I broke up with a witch and didn't get cursed?" she said stunned.

The other lady smiled as she pulled out her keys with had a little crystal ball key chain along with a wand key chain as she said, " of curse not Silly I am a good witch. If I was the put a spell on you witch I would be covered in warts witch is the real world sign of dark magic use so that isn't a stereotype but true."

The mother blink and said," so I dated a witch , an idiot and a goddess, …. Am I like a magnet for the weird!"

Rose looked at her crystal ball charm and it light up when she point it at Aki and nodded, " why yes it appears you are. Some people be like that. Anyway I know what happened as a deity waking up in this world is big magic news all with magic know even my little witchling Lily. I also know Deities always get harems So am I like invited because it is kind of the highest honor a witch can get?"

Aki blinked and covered Kukulkan's mouth as she gave a flat, "yes…. Tell me Kukulkan says I will end up back with Spike and it's unavoidable!"

Rose smiled as she said, " yes, I don't just use my magic under cover at my day job as a nurse Aki I use it all the time I can see the red string of fate!" she said putting a hand on Aki's hand making it reveal multiple red strings of light as Rose said, "only you me and the goddess are seeing them so remain calm"

Aki saw the strings leading to Kukulkan Rose and in other directions and the Crystal ball showing an image of Spike and Marry walking they had red strings leading to each other and someone else, as Rose said, "the strings form spike and the blonde connect to you. Our brake up was peaceful because I saw the string connect you to Spike you two were soul mates meant to be together for ever, normally it's just one string but thanks to being in a relationship with a deity and there by facing becoming a demi god upon official marriage you have multiple ones now and I am just happy I am one of the strings. I count seven so only two more to go."

Aki was red as could be as Kukulkan licked her check and said, "well then….letsss… in form Max…. he has a third mother… and a little witch for a younger ssssissster."

to be continued.

hello you guys now not every chapter will be dinosaur battling and what know there will be chapters based on the episodes but also original ones for telling the story and showing other magical things hiding in their world.

Now that the harems have start leave suggestions for them the harems are for Max and Aki. 


	3. Alpha gang meets the feathered serpent

Zoe was red as could be she was in a belly dancer outfit dancing with some other girls for Max that is when she woke up basically steaming red.

Later on at Max's house a ten year old version of Rose dressed in a little girls witch costume named lily was waving a wand covering Rex in sparkles as she said, "there now you won't be effect by Max's smell silly boy!"

Zoe then pulled Kulkulkan aside and in a moment the snake deity said, "Let me guesssss, you had the belly dancing with future harem matesssss dream!"

the pink haired girl was red, "I know one was Amy I'm lost on the other two! What does it mean!"

the snake goddess rolled her eyes, "Ssssame thing with me and Aki'ssss relationsssship you are going to be one of Max'ssss many ladiessss and you will love it!" She giggled as Zoe tried to use her hair to hide her blush then she noticed her teacher Michelle with Rose and Aki and blinked.

Michelle coughed and said, "it was one hell of a parent teacher conference what can I say! One more girl till all that's left for Aki is to get Mary and Spike back for it to be complete! Wonder who the last wife will be!" she said curious

The pink haired girl was just frozen in shock till the dino holder alarms went off, she checked it, "Niagara falls? How romantic!"

Max rolled his eyes, "I'll have to meet you there! The lighting ssssstone belongs to my mom I can't transssssport! I'll need to wing it!" he said stepping out to turn in to his large winged serpent form!

Later on Max arrived to see the Wild dinosaur in his mom's hand and it was jsuth is mom Aki and chomp using lighting strike against Terry but then spiny chomped the back of Chomp's neck making him become a card.

before Zander could grab it a tail a wrapped around his wrist making the three turned to see Max in serpent form hissing in rage, "What do yoy three sssstupid humanssss think your doing?"

The skinny member turned pale and said, "Shitting my pants your giant snakeness! Are those wings?"

Spiny then charged in as Ursula slashed a card, "Eat this aqua whip! Alpha slash!"

In a moment the water whip hit the side of Max's head and he just roared sending out a sonic wave that sent the Spinosaurus flying through the air landing and becoming a card Max then took on his humanoid form not putting up the illusion startling the Alpha gang as he held out the card, "Give me the card it wassss mine when I was human…. A life you all took form with that Crystal skull!

Zander handed him the card and in a moment his arm was released then be turned back in to a giant snake and tail whipped the three of them away.

Ed yelled, "NO ONE WILL BELIEVE THIS!"

Ursula was crying, "I WAS THERE AND I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WE NEED SNAKE POSION! AND DON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT MAKING A MESSIN YOUR PANTS BROTHER WE ALL DID!"

Max returned to his humanish form and saw the shine of the alpha gang gone and he was soon tackled by Zoe who hugged him, "Geee thanks Max, ….. looks like your mom needs more practice I am sure when she and Rex teleport back Rex will battle her!" she said giving him a glare.

Rex sighed, "Got it I have to go so you can be at the falls with Max!" he then hit a button and vanished with Aki.

When they got back Lily smiled and blushed as she whispered, "pheromone protection won't be the only spell I cast on you Rex you will be my boyfriend or I'm not a little witchling!" she then covered her mouth.

Reese being the only one to hear it turned to look at her and said, "Aki is in a harem, My sister is dreaming of being a snake man's harem girl… So far a witch crushing on Rex is the most normal relationship I've seen so go for it! and I can't believe I just said that!" She then pulled out a beer and drank it to try and make the world make sense again.

Meanwhile in Seta point.

before Doctor Z could yell at the alpha gang he jumped in horror when a video of said snake appeared as Seth said, "the recorder in the alpha scanners showed this confirming the story of those brats now having a monster. It's an interesting creature could it be an evolved dinosaur that some how survived and if so could it be the result of our time travel."

Doctor z was breathing into a paper bag, "… what ever it is I want it! I'll be unstoppable with that monster! I mean look at it roaring a dinosaur into the air like nothing and it clearly flies and thinks! And that human form for sneak up on someone and strike like a cobra no pun intended!"

Later on At the taylor house Max was red on the couch holding his right arm snuggling was Zoe and on his left was Amy doing the same to his left arm now in on the secret.

Aki walked by and shrugged and said, "I'm doing the same thing with more so Can't complain but will say this is grandbaby cold or will be in a few years now I have to go get ready Me rose Michelle and Kulkulkan are going clubbing to try and find this missing lady of our harem so we can strike on Spike and Mary as a united team!" She said happily leaving to go get pretty.

Rex was eating an apple as he said, "…. I love this house! Love it! but can one of you two please pass a little game to my dad!"

Lily then walked up and sat on a floating broom as she said, "there is no magic strong enough for that Silly love potions aren't a real thing but!" In a moment Rex found himself on the broom as she said, "that's not the only way magic can help with love!"

Rex sighed, "Your going to make this thing fly out the window so I have to hold on to you and won't land till I agree to go out with you aren't you?"

Lily smiled and said, "Bibbidi bobbidi bingo!"

Rex then sighed, 'How about we skip the broom stick flying and I just take you on a walk around the park," in a moment the little witchling grabbed his arm and ran off with him!

Max then sighed, "Remind me to put the fear of ssssnakes in him….. wassss that big brother inssssssstinct already!?"

both women that held his arms just cuddled making Max wrap his tail and wings around them to hold them closer he was getting cold and they were warm so he was enjoying this.

how Zoe's parents would handle it is a different story.

Elsewhere.

outside a bar Reese was on the phone as she hiccupped and said, "Mom I need you or dad to come get me I want to a bar…. Yes mom I know I am getting g more out there and social yay! But I am too shit faced drunk to drive! ….. Zoe is still probably at Max's hosue…. Ok dad's coming to get Zoe and your coming to get me Ok! I'll be on the street hopefully not black out drunk! Love you to moon I got to go the world is spinning and I have it!" she then moved the phone bend over and throw up on the street!" she then said, 'Throw up now!"

to be continued.


	4. secrets revealed

In the Taylor house hold in the living room Kulkulkan was looking at Max who had his wings around the passed out Zoe and Amy. She was standing while the three were on the couch.

The Snake goddess then spoke, "letssss get thisssss ssssstraight for the record I will tell my current sssssspusessssss! words with two ssssss are a bitch!" she said trailing off at her hiss.

Max nodded in agreement, "why yesssss they are mother. Anyway One of Zoe's parentsssssss came over so me with her and Amy cuddled on the couch and now Zoe is disssssssowned. Sssooo Amy chosssse to sssstay… then they fell asssssleep cuddled under my wingssssss."

Kulkulkan rolled her eyes as she said, 'I Ssswear why do ssssso many humanssss lack parental inssstinct! It's ridcusssssousssss!"

the other winged serpent then nodded and said, "your telling me! I got sssssssmasssshed flatter then a pancake!"

The older snake then turned a chair side ways so she could sit down in it with out her tail being crushed. " And Reessssse got throw up drunk, ssssssssSo looks like zoe is the angel of the drakessss!"

Max then hissed as he said, "I do not like Ressssssse! Sssssshe wasssss alwaysssss ssssso cold and unfeeling! It was unnerving to sssssay the leassssst!"

the snake lady nodded crossing her legs as she said " Remindssss me of so many a sssstuck up mortal sssshe doessss ssssoo happy ssssshe is not one of my red sssstring connections but we failed to find the misssssing one to get sssssspike and mary onboard by team work so my harem remainssssss incomplete!"

The neonate with wings rolled his eyes, "not the conversssssation I thought I would have with a mother let along one of mine!" he said shaking so he used his wings and tail to pull zoe and Amy closer for warmth.

the goddess got up and sighed as she said, "it'sssss cold I am like wisssssse going to my bridessss for warmth!" she then through a blanket to Max covering him and the two young ladies as he passed out form the cold!

she then headed upstairs letting out a faint, "he's young he'll get batter Tolerance for it sssssomeday!"

the next day it was Saturday In the air Max was flying in his large winged serpent form Amy and Zoe riding on his back with smiles as he rolled his eyes and spoke. "Really now? Ussssing me for a joyride! You two are sssso lucky you are ssso cute when you work together after all I could choice to be an evil feathered sssperent god!"

Zoe covered her mouth and said, "please you don't have an evil bone in your body! That would be like saying you would get turned into an evil alien!"

Amy giggled to " or like saying space pirates are a thing and we'll meet them while time traveling through history on a quest for magic gem stones!"

The snake looked down " on the sssssssubject of the imposssssssssssssssssssssible hold on girlssSS! I sssswear this hissssss is getting worssssst!" He then head down below to an island getting a closer look at it as he said, "Do you ssssseeesssss what I sssseeeeessss ladiesssss?"

Amy looked down and said, " yeah and unknown random island what's the big deal?" She asked as Mask rolled his eyes.

The snake with wings then said, "wordssss can't dissssturbed how good it feelsssss to be on thisss end of thissss ssssstatement , your not being to bright! Look closer you sssssee the wavessss on the isssssland one sssssside and they are heading out not in!"

that is when Zoe blinked as he landed on it while Max used his tail to point to moving leaves in the tree and spoke, "Feel the wind that appeared when we landed. It'ssss not natural… it's form motion! The issssland'ssss motion!"

Zoe covered her mouth and gasped as she said, "the island is moving!?" As she and Amy got up Max used his tail to hit the ground revealing the sound of metal knocking away sand to show dented metal and he slivered away a good bit and did it again showing again metal as he drug his tail in the sand on the way back revealing pure metal below.

Amy was stunned as she blinked, "…. It's fake? A fake moving island?"

Max nodded as he heard a yell to see a stunned doctor Z in a moment his instinct triggered as he used his tail to grab and put Zoe and Amy back on his back.

The doctor was shaking as Max eyed him and asked "are you the Alpha gang'sssssss old man?"

the doctor screamed and yelled, "IT TALKS IT TALKS! THEY WERE TELLING THE THROUGH! WHAT ARE YOU! YOU IMPOSSIBLITY OF SICENICE!"

Zoe blinked and said, "Great that means the old lady is here!" in a moment the echo of a cry of "I am not an old lady!" hit them and Amy called out " Old lady!" and it came again.

Max then blinked and said, "And he daressss call me an imposssssssssibility. Now while we have you !" he said curling around Doctor Z holding him still, " Me and the ladiessss have sssssome questionssss we would like to askssss now talk and ansssswer them, as I am pretty ssssure I would just end up picking you out of my teeth all day!"

Zoe then yelled out, "WHAT IS WITH YOU ALL AND THE DINOSAURS!?"

Doctor z said, "hay you little brat I time traveled back using the power of all six stone plates empowered while encoding there DNA in cards for storage for making my dinosaur kingdom on my won… well had a little help form too smart idiots one of with was pregnant at the time as if baby around dinosaurs is a good idea! No wonder he got lost in the time stream poor kid need a good parent but got too smart idiots! Getting side tracked point is they are mine to fill my dinosaur battling extreme sports emperor"

Amy was about to say how ridiculous that sounded but she looked to the snake god she was riding on. "…. You sicken me! That's chicken fighting on steroids!" She said pointing at him as she yelled, "EAT HIM MAX!"

Max looked up to her as he said, "…. I am pretty sssssure he would give me indigessssstion!" He then stuck his tongue out to get a good sniff of him sense snakes smell with that as he said, " Let'ss sssseee what does your sssscent sssay, hassss creepy crusssh on robot maid made to look like human! Evil , crazzzzy, not to bright in common sense!, likessss tofu sssssstuffed with cheese and deep fried." He then did it again, " Wissshes his grand kidssss didn't sssneak onboard assss he cares about his grandkidsss and the alpha gang who are his kidssss."

Doctor z blinked as he said,' HOW CAN YOU TELL ALL THAT BY SNIFFING ME!?" he asked in horror!

Zoe then blinked as she said, "you're the dad of the old lady that makes you ancient!" the echo of I am not an old lady was ignored this time.

The doctor then said, "No that's the couple who brought baby to dinosaurs."

Max unwrapped and spreaded his wings as he said, "well now there isssss the plot! The ssssecretsss driving this crap that got me reborn as a ssssnake with wingssss and it is comepletely ssstupid!" he then flow off making Dr Z faint.

Amy shivered, "Deep fired and stuffed with cheese tofu that is so crosss who even eats cheese!"

Max then looked aside and whispered, "We are in japan cheesssse issss a weird sssstrange food for usssss!"

Zoe then sighed as she said, "And I am calling bullshit!"

to be continued.


	5. princess in the city

In India Aki Max Zoe and Rex had just run into Princess Meena.

Zoe was gasping as she whispered to Max and said, "remember that dream were me Amy and two other girls were dancing for you she is one of the girls! Max let her see you are you are!"

In a moment Meena jumped because to her it looked like Max had gone from normal human to snake man as backed up " Naga!"

Rex rolled his eyes, "Wrong mythology!" he said flatly as Aki summoned chomp when she spotted the wild dinosaur.

As aki used lighting slash she called out, "But not to far off Manasa is one of my son's distant cousins!"

Meena then dropped and bowed to Max out of respect as he rolled his eyes, "Cut that out right now! Lady! I hate bowing! I hate worsssship I just want to be normal!"

the princess smiled as she got up and said, "I can relate I just want to be normal and swim in the Ganges I would give anything for it!"

Zoe smirked happily as she did a silly little dance, "Like Say join Max's Harem for it?"

the princess held her chin and looked at the snake man referred to as a god and she happily said," If you can get me free to swim in the Ganges I will come with you and happily be one of your brides!" She sounded happy and Zoe jumped while Chomp and Spiny where battling the wild dinosaur behind her.

Rex looked at Zoe and let out a flat," I don't even know you anymore!"

Zoe pushed Max the princess along, "Go go handle this have a first date I'll met you by the Ganges later!" she sounded so happy about it.

When the palace guard came out they gasped as Max out of instinct protectively put his tail around Meena and hissed at them he had his make people see him as human off for them. The snake man pulled the princess closer with his right wing as he said, "sssssorry boysssss but she just agreed to be one of my bridesssss so now sssshe is under my protection! Sssshee isssn't yourssss to bosssss around now!" In a moment oddly large snakes appeared and chased the guards.

Meena was red and happily held his hand as she said, "Yes!"

Later on while coming out of the Ganges wet as she was in her normal cloths Meena wrapped her arms around Max's neck and kissed him deeply making him hold her!

Zoe giggled as she happily watched and said, "Ok My turn!" she then kissed Max then Kissed Meena.

Amy then walked up and kissed Max before kissing Meena and Zoe making all girls go red before hugging Max.

Watching form a bench was Kulkulkan smiling as she happily said," good thing I brough Amy when I heard they found another harem mate for Max'sssss So cute!"

Meanwhile at the day lab Reese was trying to work while behind her the new lab assistant Minmi was red with Aki, Rose, and Michelle flirting with her.

the new girl was red as Aki kissed check, "come on now you know about the magic so you know Rose highlight your red string of fate to us come on your meant to join our harem!"

Rose giggled and kissed Minmi's other check and happily said " why yes I promise you Kulku is a gentle goddess and I am a wonderfully wicked witch!"

Michelle then kissed the girl's lips making her eyes widened, "And as a teacher I'll teach you the ropes till you get it right!"

Reese's eye twitched as she let out a "I will never unsee or hear any of that!" he then looked out to see Lily and Rex sitting kissing holding hands as she added, "….. fuck it!"

she got up and walked out yelling, " If I found Zander again I will grab him make out with him and marry him!" She said as she added, "I don't' want to be a Christmas cake.

Later on that night, Spike and Mary walked in and there was Kulkulkan, aki Michelle, Rose, and Minmi dancing around in black and gold belly dancing outfits.

Marry was red as Kulkulkan smiled and lead the lady away " let's get you dressed!"

aki rubbed her hand against a speakless Spike's face, "Dear I want you back but with Kulkulkan it has to be a harem so trust me while she is working her magic on Mary you have to decide have more then one wife or be single?"

the next day Spike was a snake man like Max but older and the women in the relationship all now had snake like eyes.

Zoe Meena and Amy looked at them as the pink haired girl asked, "So when the harem is complete we're just getting snake eyes?"

Amy blinked and let out a disappointed, "…. That's disappointing I want scales and wings!"

the former princess sat down and Said, "matters not to me! My future sister wives! Cobrides. Wives? …. We need to talk about that one!"

as Zoe pet pairs she said, "I prefer haremmates or harem sisters!" she said happily.

Rex walked in and he once more said, "I don't even know you anymore!" In a moment Lily tackled him and yelled, 'HUSBANDO!"

Max sighed as he let out a "what happened to normal!?"

Later on Kulkulkan and Max were in full giant winged snake form in the air.

the mother serpent then said, "Now sssssson we are over the ocean you have gotten the hang of flight and commanding of all that crawlssss. Time for a new power! Assss you know one of my mythssss is I am a goddesss of the weather! Thissss is true!" She moved to a cloud and flow through it making it rain, "While making cloudsss is another sssskill we will sssstart with a basssic fly through the clouds while picturing what you want them to do!"

In a moment Max flow through a cloud turning it into a thunderstorm cloud and the mother flapped with her wings happily and used her tail to pinch his checks, "wellll done! You're a fassssst learner! Sssson!"

Max rolled his eyes as he coughed and in a moment all the clouds turned to thunderstorm!

the snake goddess rubbed her chin with her wing, "you misssssstakenly chained it let'ssss give you a challenge! Sssshall we!"

Later on over Japan there was a full rainbow above it and Max was flying by it as he noticed snake like eyes and a head on it hissing at him as he blinked," I heard thosssse mythsssss but though they were crazzzzy!"

The rainbow air serpent was spinning around in the air chasing it's on rail making it look like a circle or arc when viewed form below.

Kulkulkan petted her son's head with her tail as she said, "ssssooo pound you have called upon a rainbow ssssake! Don't do it often they are mood creaturessss!"

to be continued.


	6. what's in the bottle!

A few days later Zoe Meena and Amy were walking around leaving a pet shop all holding a bag of shedding cream as Amy said, "this is what I use on my pet lizard when his shedding skin is not peeling… can't believe Max won't come out of his room over it."

Meena sighed as she said, "Anyone else wondering why we can all walk around with Max and no one bats an eye most of the time? I mean I get he has magic stopping people he doesn't want to know form seeing he is a snake guy but what about the fact it's public knowledge he has three women sharing him?"

Zoe held her chin, "you know I asked Kulkulkan about that one! She said it's all thanks to Max's pheromones! For a reminder for Amy and a first time statement for Meena. Max's pheromones are like one of those male garter snakes that generates some Female smell to trick males into rubbing against it to speed up it's warm up to get to the girl sooner in the race to the lady to decide who gets her! This is why so many guys at school have gone bi form him. But they are other effects!"

Meena crossed her arms and said, "… like shedding inhibitions?"

Amy nodded and said, " yep all the things we want to do but can't because the world says know are being released around him not murderous or harmful ones only ones related to love. That's why I am comfy being Bi with a preference for girls now and sharing in this relationship with a lizard man!"

Zoe then spoke up, "also why my tsundare personality melted away, I was told I was to young for a relationship so I turned them into aggression but now that melted away and I am a love freak! Honestly shipping my shared boyfriend with half the town while hoping it happens! So that was probably a bit to much!" She said putting a finger to her chin as she said, "But I was around him the longest so that makes sense I would be the most unrestrained!"

the former princess then added, "and I will just guess the same thing applies to Kul, but sense she isn't a garter snake she does it actively with magic not passively by pheromone, but that doesn't explain why your parents still aren't ok with this!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and said, "Just because you don't few things as wrong doesn't mean you will kick off the restrains completely! My parents are the ultra-fundamentalist types. Even if they don't see anything wrong with gays young love or sharing they were still programed to believe those things and being around those things will send you to hell! Trust me I saw the look on there face they were hurt doing it but couldn't fight there programing. I would say brainwashing but that only applies to changing beliefs not raising someone on them!"

the princess nodded as they walked, "So I guess that all makes sense! How about we talk about something else you mentioned you have recurring dreams about us and some other girls belly dancing for Max, to share?"

The pink haired girl blushed, "that's so embarrassing as I am not leading it but my future co-wives you have a right to know I spoke with Rose and Lily about it so they confirmed it's not just a dream it's a vision of the future. There is us Another princess who honestly kind of looks like you Meena, and some French lady with Blonde hair. She even used magic to pull up there face form my memory and found they don't match anyone alive now! But goddess and there wives remain young and live a long time so only a matter of time!"

They all then got on the train to get back.

Amy shrugged, "So we have to wait for the last two bitches. I was honestly hoping for an American cowgirl to join us! Don't' judge me!"

Meena sat down and said, "We won't I was hoping for a jungle princess type myself!" she said blushing.

Zoe giggled and added, " a lass form Scotland is who I am after! But it's all possible strings of fate can change over time Rose even said the harem she is in will probably grow over time as new people come into the world and as they travel!"

Amy touched her chin, "Now I am picturing us as adults with about a hundred other women cuddled up to Max in his giant snake form for an anniversary photo so we can all hold on to our shared husband!"

Meena nodded and happily said, "sounds right and can't wait!"

zoe nodded as she grabbed a pole as there was no more seats, "big time my sisters."

soon the train stopped and they got off continuing there conversation. Amy was first to bring it back up, "I find it weird we are already talking about future wives and stuff we're still just barely Teenagers."

the former princess put her hands together and happily said, "…. I would have been forced into an arranged marriage soon anyway so normal for me and Amy we are in Japan, the legal marriage age is thirteen, so when your birthday comes in six months we are all legal women who can get married and what not! and while I know you all speaking my langue and me speaking yours can be hand waved by Max's magic how did it work before he was demi-god?"

zoe held her chin puzzled as he said, "right some times forget were I live!" she then rolled down her shirt and added, "…. I always thought it was the stones!"

Amy shivered as she said, "right right! Now that that reminder has been brought up This is a long walk back to Max's house!"

Meena shrugged as she said, "We are traveling at the speak of Plot as they say. And right now our plot is the future sister wives talking on the way home to there future husband to be! A bottle episode if you will!"

Zoe sighed as she crossed her arms, "Meena this is not Tv this is real life!... we are all dating the same feathered snake god who is a reborn crushed kid hero who battled dinosaurs around the world…..Ok I am seeing your point now that I say it out loud!"

Amy then happily said, "Maybe next one of this we can be in Bikinis or bikini shopping or something more fun then just walking and talking while we get cream to help Max shed his old skin!"

Meena then sighed as she said, " yeah that does sound like more fun! But let's add modeling them for Max to that and it's perfect day!"

Zoe then point to the D-lab to there right, "almost there!" she said happily.

Amy then sighed a she added, "I have also had dreams about the future they are I am the first wife who gets pregnant!"

Zoe then jumped as she said, "Hold the phone Amy! I was his first girlfriend so I should be the first to get pregnant when we are older!"

Meena giggled as she said, "I am former princess form a far away land I am pretty sure I out rank you both!"

they then came to the taylor house and walked in while Amy said, " I am cute and shy! I am telling you he will want to make a snakeling with me first!"

Zoe then knocked on Max's door as she said, "Max honey we got you some shedding cream to help and we need you to settle a fight for us! With one of us would you like to get pregnant first!?"

Max then yelled through the door , "on the grounds we are still thirteen I refuse to answer at this point in time and will ask you three to think about what you are asking!" at with point the door cracked and his shedding tail grabbed the bags and pulled them in and he relocked the door.

Zoe Meena and Amy all then answered the question, "YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION MR!"

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

At the D-lab Aki was putting down the ninja secret dinosaur card, "So apparently I am officially a rookie ninja Zoe decide to make her ninja outfit minus the hood her new go to outfit and got a blue copy of Amy and an orange copy for Meena!"

Minmi blushed as she said, "and what was your ninja outfit?" she said red

Rose was equally red, "yeah come on don't keep us waititng!"

Mary smiled as she said, "big time I bet it looks hot on you!"

Michelet was sitting down with a fan out, "Al ready got my fan out!"

Spike smiled as he held a camera, "And I hasss the camera!"

Kulkulkan covered Aki with a wing and when it was over she was in her ninja outfit. Aki was dressed in what looked like a cross between a kimono and a tank top it was red with one sleeve on the left arm that hit her hand, a sidles red skirt held on by a yellow ribbon, black stockings and brown sandals.

before long spike and all the women were telling her how beautiful she made it look well every women other then Reese.

Reese got up left the room and said, "Minmi can have my job I quit I can't stand the fucking harems around me!" she yelled leaving the bulding.

they didn't seem to notice or mind they were all to focused on Aki.

elsewhere Amy Zoe and Meena were modeling the ninja outfits and blowing kisses to Max making him fall over with a nose bleed.

Lily was dressed in a yellow version of the ninja outfit and blow Rex a kiss to make him blush, as she giggled.

Later that night While Aki was sleeping she was dreaming.

She had chomp out and she was using lighting strike on a T-rex that was large and black but it didn't work! She tried lighting axe, and about ten other lighting moves noun of them even scratched the black t-rex!

the T-rex then grabbed chomp in it's mouth and bit down turning it into a card making aki jump up and wake up in her yellow night gown with her harem mates all on top of her and she sighed before closing her eyes and laying awake.

Aki's point of view.

I have a dinosaur I have a harem one of with is a goddess who brough my son back as a demigod, yet I keep having nightmares about that black T-rex could it be a dream of the future a vision of things to come?

Could it be? Well if that is so we'll have a run in with aliens and some how added the only lady alien to the harem. I rolled my eyes at it before realizing it isn't that far fetched with all that has happened. I then noticed Minmi hugging a blush green t-rex …. Wear did she get that?"

I then some how managed to wiggle free with out waking the others and I walked out into the back yard into the moon light.

So much has changed yet Spike is back in my life as is Rose….. I have a daughter in Lily but still it's so strange, I can't even enjoy all the grandbabies I will get sooner or later. Hopefully later.

I notice chomp running out so I sat down to pet the dinosaur as I thought about it all, So strange and wonderous. I then picked up the dinosaur and walked in for a bit when I noticed Kulkulkan sitting on the couch in a white night gown and I blinked but she said, "you can't ssssneak away form a goddesssss darling!" she then got up and gave me a kiss.

I blushed and returned it but she broke it and stated, " I am wonder about a dream I keep having about a black t-rex being unstoppable!"

the goddess giggled and said, "Maybe by your dinosaurssss but not by a goddesssss such assss mysssself!" she said putting a hand on her chest, "Trussssst me darling if it comesssss true Me and Max can justssss crushsss it in our coilssss."

I smiled as I held her hand, "thanks I was so worried!" A moment later I saw I was in my ninja outfit and she was back in her for lack of a better term tropical bikini outfit as she lead me out the door saying, "come with me!"

once out side she took on her winged sperent form and I was in the air riding on her back it wasn't much longer till we were back at the resort village I learned how to be a rookie ninja form when she returned to her normal form and lead me along saying " Follow me!"

Return to third person point of view.

By Aki's side was chomp as he make his for lack of a better term barking sound Aki asked, "why are we here?"

the snake goddesss rolled her eyes as she moved aside a push and hit a stone wall making it open, "you modern humanssss forget the magic that was around you! Follow me!"

they then entered it as they walked torches lit and in a moment the Snake lady used her tail to pick up what looked like a one handed foot long Katana and hand it To aki.

Aki drew it and blinked, "Ok it's a sword but what is the!"" she jumped as it sparked with electric energy as the snake lady said, "Thisssss ssssword is an old common place enchanted weapon. All people In the age of magic had sssomething like it! it boost elemental powerssss of it holder and familiar alike! Chomp isssss your Familiar! Hold the sssssword and Chomp's electric powers will be a bit ssssssstronger! Now you don't have to worry if I Max or Ssssspike issssn't around!"

Aki smiled and hugged her and said, "And this is why I few you as spouse number one not spike spike is last!" She then cuddled Kulkulkan happily.

the winged serpent smiled as she wrapped a tail around her waist, " Now come on Let'ssss go find some more sshall we I can ssssenssse there magic ssssso it ssshould be easssy!"

when morning came In the D-lab Minmi was happily doing Reese old job as Zoe was looking at a Mayne charm necklace with the image of a snake and feathers on it.

Rex had what looked like an old time silver ring on his pinkie as he said, "I don't know!" the goddess point outside so Rex summoned Axe and used cyclone and he was knocked back the winds were a lot stronger then before as he said, "sorry I didn't believe!" he said shocked.

Zoe smiled and jumped, "SWEEET THE ALPHA GANG HAS NO CHANCE! SUCK IT OLD LADY!"

Miles away Ursula yelled, "I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!"

Moments later she red and Zander were tied to a rocket as Dr Z said, "Go get alpha metal!" he then launched them off and cried, "Those are my babies they are idiots but still my babies!" he said looking at pictures of them as kids, "But I probably shouldn't have gotten ed to do his chores by promising him candy if he finished! That was me being a dumbass!"

Before long the Gang landed in the D-teams home town and in a moment Zander was up and standing before Reese as he said, "My angel!"

Reese adjusted her glasses and said, "And now I most keep a promise to myself!" She then grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply and continued…. It was still going on… still kissing… still lip lock!

Ursula looked at her watch as they were still kissing.

Ed whistled Zander and Reese were still making out!

A minute later reese broke the kiss for air watching Zander pant happily.

to be continued.


	8. Truce and score board

Rex was walking with Lily when she spotted Reese with the alpha gang and she stopped, "Pause it! was that Reese with the alpha gang?"

lily said, " I can see her red string of fate is tied around the one with the sunglasses multiple times! she has gone to there side for love!

the blonde blinked as he held his chin, "…. You know I've been thinking about that come on let's follow them!"

he noticed Ed pointing to something but Rex yelled out, "HOLD UP!" he said noticing the metal shop as he made an x with his arms, "Now hold the phone here! Look you all just want to clean up your mess and go home and we don't want any dinosaur chicken fighting! So I offer this deal on behalf of the D-team we work together and when all the cards are gathered you get the stones but we get the cards that way the cards can be locked away safe and be unused, and you can use the stones to power your time machine and go home, no dinosaur chicken fighting!"

Ursula held her chin as she said, "us work with you…. Seems weird and a little ahead of seasons …. What do you guys think?"

Zander smiled, "me and my angel on the same side sounds lovely! But I'll miss the rivalry! Of not wanting to lose to kids as I am an adult!" Ed nodded.

Lily smiled as she used her wand to teleport an alpha scanner to herself to there shock as she said, "I am a witch deal with it, and how about this we make it civil rivalry when wild appears you both catch it and make it into a contest with most wins wins! That way you know who is better then for the said trade of the truced! After all it's that or!" She waved her wand and had all three alpha scanners in front of her, "Or I can just take your stones and you will never go home!"

Ed rubbed the back of his head and said, "well they got us they have that snake thing and a witch!"

Rex then blinked, "the snake thing is max he got reburned as a Mayen Feathered serpent demi-god…. Yeah weird life!"

Reese adjusted her glasses, "So it's settled this is now a truce for who beats the other the most while catching just to trade cards for the stones at the end!"

Doctor Z's voice then spoke up fomr a scanner, "heard everything Agreed we can just get more dinosaurs!" he then screamed as somehow lighting struck him inside so Lily said, "you just agreed to a deal witch and demi-god you can't abuse a loop hole as the spirit of the deal is what you must uphold that was a warning the more you try to brake the spirit the more powerful the bolt will be till it kills you!"

Doctor was twitching, "My dream of being dinosaur king ruined! Me and my big mouth! Wait I can still be if my team wins!" he said jumping!"

At that point Reese took a scanner and pulled out spinny's card, "then let's get it started I always want to do this so for the first round battling for the Alpha gang is me Reese drake and Spinny!" she said slashing the Dinosaur summoning it!"

Rex then slashed summoning out Ace who roared as the battle field appeared.

Spiny roared as he charged at the other Carnivore only for Reese to slash Futaba super cannon making the summon dinosaur appear and fire off a water Canon on ace!

Only for Rex to slash Whirl wind making his Dinosaur glow as the wind span around and absorbed the water turning into a tornado as it charged.

Reese then slashed two move cards, "Defense boost and defense burst alpha slash!" in a moment Spiny glow and as the tornado hit then dispelled Spiny was just shaken , She then slashed another move, "Archaeopteryx charm alpha slash!" the feathered dinosaur flow over making Spiny sparkle and glow as he was healed!

the blonde lady then slashed another move card "ACT MISSILE!" In a moment a missile came out of no where heading for Ace!

in shock Rex used ninja attack making Ace multiple and while the missile did hit a clone the shock wave still knocked back the real Ace, with allowed spiny to grab Ace by the tail with his mouth as Reese slashed "dino swing!" In a moment Spiny glow getting a stretch boost that allowed him to use his mouth to swing Ace around by the tail before letting go as Reese said, "I saw your ring glow you are using magic to boost your elemental attacks!"

Ed Zander and Ursula were stunned as they watched Ace hit a wall of a building and urusla asked, "Ok how come zander's girlfriend is winning when we can't?"

Lily then yelled out, "A BRAIN CELL!"

Ace shock it off and got up shaking a little as Rex used, "JET SHURICKEN!" in a moment blades of air span hit spiny cutting them as Ace charged Reese used " Dino stuffer!" In a moment Ace turned into a blush to everyone's shock.

ed raised a hand, "sense when did we have that move card?"

After a tail whack the plush turned into Ace and Ace roared before spiny landed a neck bite making him become a card.

Lily hand over the alpha scanners as Rex got Ace and he said, "I lost the first round and I lost! It's alpha gang one D-team zero by official score!" he said sadly.

Reese smiled as ed zander and Ursula lift her up and throw her up in victory as they walked off with her forgetting about the alpha metal.

Later on in seta point.

doctor z was still smoking as he said, "yes I tried to brake the deal who would have through magic was real!"

Laura was spinning around happily while rod seemed to be malfunctioning!

the doctor then point to Reese, "Now everyone welcome Reese she is the one who got us the lead on the now official score board all our past lost matter not now! It's only wins form here out that matter in the long run! I will be dinosaur king by winning the only dinosaur battle contest or at least my team you all got it! This is my only chance!"

At that time in the d-lab Rex was on his knees in the corner crying as he said, "I lost! They are in the lead!"

While Spike was setting up a score board and setting it to Alpha gang one then zero he said, "you did your bessst jusssst not your fault Reessse was ssssmarter then you! And figured out you had magic and how to counter it by not using elementssss!"

Max held his chin as he said, 'I've been doing ssssome thinking!" Meena Amy and Zoe jumped in shock as Rex looked at him and asked, "so what was it like?"

A tail slap to the face and Rex was down, as Max Continued, "thissss unsssseen couple! There baby was losssst in time! Logically the baby would jussssst seem to appear ssssomewhere in sssssome sssstrange random place, like saw the dinossssaur exhibit at a musssssseum! Like how Doctor own Found Rex!" he said looking to Rex who was pointing at himself.

Now while Kulkulkan and the other ladies of her harem were gone the gathered people looked at Rex not able to argue with Max's train of through!"

Lily pulled out one of Rex's hair and put it into a Dna tester and hit it with magic making it print out Gemology report of Rex's DNA as she said, "Accounting to this your adopted dad is your great great great great great great great granduncle…. Yep your lost future baby!

To be continued

alpha gang 1

d-team 0


	9. Chapter 9

Aki and Zoe were standing before the alpha gang and the iguanodon, the alpha gang smiled as Ursula petted the wild dinosaur, "he is our friend we won with out a battle that's us two! You zero!" Ed and Zander gave a loser sigh at them only for Reese to whack them both on the back of the head.

Zoe and Aki turned to leave as they both said, "What ever old lady!" Ursula screamed in rage, "HOW CAN I BE OLD I TECHNICALLY HAVE NOT BEEN BORN YET!"

Meanwhile at the D-lab.

Max was out side it talking to Rex who seemed down, "come on man. My ssssiter isss ssssad her boyfriend is depresssssed! Sssso what if you are form another time! It's not like you got to go back to the future! It's not like you are the weirdesssssst guy around!" he said pointing to himself and sticking his tongue out.

Rex was sitting on the grass as he looked at him and said" yes but you were normal at one point! I was always the boy out of time!" he said sighing, "what I am negative one thousand years old?" he said sadly, with got him slapped in the face by a snake tail making him fall over.

Max then picked him up with his tail and crossed his arms as he said, "sssstop being a ssssad ssssack dumbasssssss! You are Rex owner my besssst friend my sissssters boyfriend, my rival for Zoe'sssss love but I won that sssshittt! And honesssstly if I had to the only one of my male fans11111 I would even think about dating! If I had too!"

Rex blinked as he said, "Geee… thanks…. We most ever let the girls found out about that bromantic comment! They would go wild with the yoai fanning!" he said as Max set him down as he asked, "So how did you handle not being human anymore sense that is probably a lot worst!?"

Max sighed, "Let'ssss ssssseee now,, firsssst I died! Then I meet a goddesssss who wassss in the crysssstall sskkkull my mom sssssoon became a harem girl I ssssoon had a harem, I just basssssically accepted my life went form ssssilly kidssss adventure battle monsssters anime to weird fanfiction! You will do the sssssame in time my friend I know you can do it!"

Rex nodded as Zoe and Aki appeared and Zoe opened the door and yelled out, "WE LOST AGAIN! …. Wait I smell Yoai moment did I miss a bromance moment up in here!?" she sounded horrifed.

Max raised and scale eye brow and let out a stunned, "How can you ssssmell a yoai moment? That'sss just weird!"

Meanwhile at Zeta point while Doctor see was celebrating there second win as he said, "Two to nothing!"

Seth walked in holding the triangle card as he said, "And I found and finished this?" he said holding it as he said, "I took your study on merging move cards to make secret dinosaurs and merged into move cards to make a card that can jam move cards and fire off beams of energy as an attack and be three raptor secret dinosaurs depending on with bar you slash on with side!"

Rod took the card and looked at it, "…. Nice! But weird and over powered I mean I think this would be cheating Seth!" he said flatly.

Doctor z rubbed his beard as he took the card and looked at it, "yes I like the spirit and I would normal be all for it, but as I am the one getting hit by lighting out the magical blue when we think of cheating I have to forbid this in case it is cheating!"

Seth looked upset as he said, "How would you even know it is cheating!" he said as he took the card back and added, "If we don't use it!"

the doctor said, "ok go challenge one of them and see if I get hit!" he said putting on a rubber suit of armor, "I'll be ready!"

Later on Seth had his raptors rampaging making aki show up with Chomp she summoned her full sized dinosaur and went to use a move but Seth used the now grey card to trigger the raptors move jammer making ghostly copies attack and beat chomp stopping him before he slide the other bar making the three beams of light hit chomp turning him into a card and in a moment over his alpha scanner Zeth heard a scream, "YEP IT WAS CHEATING GIVE THAT CARD TO WHO EVER YOU JUST BATTLED I DON'T TRUST NO ONE HERE TO NOT USE IT! HOW COME RUBBER DIDN'T PROTECT ME SOME LAWS OF HOW THE WORLD WOULD WORK EVEN WITH FUCKING MAGIC!"

Before Seth could be shock Aki took the card making the summoned raptors turn into light fly back into the card and become colored she smirked as she said, "and that's one for us you lost your two lead for your team Seth boy blue!"

Seth growled he looked like he was about to scream but he stopped himself and left he knew he would be outmatched he knew with the edge they have he couldn't do a thing but he said, "More moves is cheating but power boosting isn't!?" he said rubbing his chin!

Later on at Zeta point a full sized Terry was in grey robotic looking armor on his head neck back and legs as Zeth said, "here it is my prototype armor as the other team has elemental boosters I thought that is fair play and made one for us! It's not a card or anything easily summoned yet but let's see if it works!" he then slide fireball and the fireball fired form Terry it was noticeably larger and Doctor z stood there no lighting bolt and he gave a thumbs up.

the old doctor, "perfect merge it with some alpha droids so we can launch and use it when we need it and we are good! We are still In the lead so I can still become dinosaur king!"

the blue haired man growled, "how can you do this and give up the cards!"

doctor z rolled his eyes, "Seth seth seth the rules are we give them the cards and we can't make more! It doesn't say we can't just dig them up when we get back to the future we just need to see were the hide them then go there in the future and bam we are good!" he was not zapped and he said, "this loop hole works as they are thinking time applies to us like it does them man! We get it all! I get my title we get to show the brats we get to go home and we get the cards it's just a pause on research dude!"

Seth rubbed his chin as he calmed down, "I see your point!"

Doctor z smiled and said, "Only think that won't happen is my make them fight in my arena for the people to see thing That's done! And besides that this whole thing has become one big game! Enjoy it have some fun if I lose my title oh well, I still am the boss of the dinosaurs! Hahah so nothing really to lose but the word king!"

the blue haired man hummed thinking it over before adding, "yes you are right this is a game let's make it fun!"

he then left to work on his own secret project cloned stones and he smiled as he said, "And if we are losing nothing either should they!" he said happily as he looked on a screen at two pods, "….. Sense things changed I really need to work more on picking those locks to wake them up… when I am done with this thing!"

Meanwhile

Zoe was sketching two girls they looked photo realistic somehow, she may not know there names but there face made it clear they were Zahrah and princess Anne as she sighed, "Why can't I stop dreaming about you two? When will we meet so we can get my harem complete! Well it's max's harem but I still want all my future cowives around!"

Kulkulkan walked over and looked at them, "Dream ssssssketching really now zoe?" she sat down and pointed at them, "Thissss normally only happensss when a ssssstring can't connect right by time being in the way either the passsssst or future but we know time travel isssss posssssible."

Zoe blinked, "So we could have to time travel to find them?" the snake lady nodded.

To be continued

alpha gang 2

d-team 1


	10. zoe's new groove

Zoe was laying on the roof the two other girls still on her mind growling, "NO WONDER AKI AND THEM WERE SO OUT ON THE LOOK FOR MINMI THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" she yelled.

Meena looked up form the yard and asked, "You worried about our future two other sister wives?"

Zoe then crossed her arms and said, "fuck yeah I am! I thought coming up here would clear my head but nope! And I just realized I have no way down till Max spike and Kulkulkan come back!"

the former princess yelled out, "Don't worry about it I got a plan! I'll get Amy and we'll form a human chain!" she can back and before long.

Amy was standing on the former princess shoulder and as Zoe came down they all three fell over on top of eachother leaving them with spinning eyes and covered in dirt as the pink haired girl who was the self-appointed lead future brides said, "that was stupid! Why did we just grow pairs for me to slide down her back?"

Meena then start to pass out , "then we won't have the plot line of the filler chapter!" before long amy and Zoe were passed out.

Zoe found herself in a French castle with the blonde lady she get seeing her age sitting down for tea.

the clear princess then said, '"I am princess Anne you will save me form an arrange marriage something about a double this is not a dream sense time travel was involved Kulkulkan has us leave behind this orbs made with our hair so me and Zahrah could leave behind messages. Max will summon a changing double of me to take my place then I will beside you all arguing over who has the baby snakes first!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she said, "It will be me I knew him first!" she said flatly.

only for the French lady to giggle as she said, "And three out of five of us are former princess so we three out rank you darling you can be fourth and Amy fifth!" this message then ended.

zoe growled as she found herself in a desert kingdom talking to Princess Zahrah as this princess said, "I am fine with being last princess but I am Zahrah I vanish after the advisor is over thrown and my father is back anyway so I just get right on with you all! And trust me Zoe we are going to be the best sister wives"

before zoe could say a thing the princess grabbed her and kisses her making her turn bright red!

zoe then woke up red with Amy and Meena the three getting off of each other as she said, "ok magic message left behind yes we will time travel to find them and …. One of them kisses me…" she held her lips.

Meena put a hand to her mouth, "True we all have only kisses Max!"

Amy was pink and said, "then let's fix that!" she then grabbed Zoe and kissed her for a second before jumping to kiss the princess making both other girls turn red.

the girl who start it all smiled as she said, "ok now you two need to kiss!" she said pointing at Meena and Zoe!

before Zoe could say a thing Meena grabbed her and kissed her making Zoe turn brighter pink to her hair and she jumped as Meena broke it. the former princess smiled, "And that reaction shows why you'll be the last Mommy to do of the brides to be! You're the reddest of us! Reddest is last!"

the pink haired lady looked down at her feet in embarrassment before saying, "Ok I get it! I am bottom bitch wife normal last, the submissive one! I admit it! OK! I'll be last pregnant because despite my loud personality I am really shy meek and easy to fluster!"

Max then landed behind her just in time to blink as he said, "… What did I missssssss!" Zoe jumped with an "eeep!"

Amy smiled and said, "we all kissed eachother to get it over with and it revealed zoe is on the bottom of the future wives hierarchy!" In a moment the snake boy with wings looked to zoe who was red and shyly tapping her fingers together unable to form a word.

Meena giggled and said, "anyway Amy start it all so she is first so far! That makes me second and Zoe last so got it figured out!"

Zoe was covering her red face with each word she was getting redder!"

Rex walked past this and said, "I don't even know you anymore Zoe!" before he held hand swith Lily and walked off.

Minmi walked out crossed her arms and said, "Oh I feel you Zoe I am in your place in my own harem! I say embrace it roll with it! stop hiding behind the show of will and be the heart and soul of the harem as the cute shy girl that makes everyone's heart skip a beat with her beauty and sweetness! Drop the ice and keep the sugar!" she then walked back inside the house leaving Zoe red.

the next day came soon and Max's jaw dropped as he fell backwards as Zoe walked in.

the pink haired girl was in a green sundress yellow shot sleeve jacket pink and black striped stockings green flat shoes her hair down and waving with a flip of her hand.

her checks beat red as she did it and she put her hands together behind her back and let out a shy, "so what do you think?"

in a moment Max's Tail shaped a heart as he was unable to speak.

Meena and Amy were leaning on eachother they had nose bleeds, "Oh my fucking good!" the former princess called.

Amy held her jaw closed as she said, "So cutting cute!I would walk over broken glass barefoot just to hug it!"

zoe was growing redder at the comments before she hide her face in her hands only for Max's tail to pull her close so she was sitting in his lap on the floor bright red as he kissed her making her go brighter red.

Rex walked in looked at zoe and said, "…. And old zoe is gone! I like new zoe better less hitting and yelling!"

Aki smiled as she said, "Nothing wrong with self discovery a lot of people channel new feelings into aggression I myself went through this phase were I would only call my self a lesbian because I preferred girls and won't admit I like guys to and I screamed about how much I hated men, then I meet spike and all that lie went away slowly till I was me! Confirmable in who I was and no need to channel strange feelings into aggression. And I mean I acted like the stereotype hate men lesbian leather jacket jeans top and punk gear and all!"

Rex raised and eye brow at the comment and he let out a flat "….. I can't see you like that!"

Rose walked by and said, "I can because I was there I knew she was bi and was lying to herself in fact she broke up with me originally because I told her to stop lying and admit she liked men just as much as women!"

Michell walked in as she said, "I need to learn more about my cowives and husband!"

To be continued

alpha gang 2

d-team 1


	11. Chapter 11

In a western down a Saurophaganax was firing off it's magma blaster's beams hitting and turning the armored Terry making it's metal high tech strapped on armor shatter on impact.

The Dinosaur then landed a bite to the other fire dinosaur's neck turning it into a card.

Reese was about to send in Spiny but she saw chomp hit the wild dinosaur with Lighting axe making it become a card and she growled, "THAT'S WIN STEALING!"

Aki rolled her eyes at her and turned around spanking her own back side as she said, "Kiss my ass oh wait you can't your not part of my harem heheehe! Not that we would want you it would be so awkward for you to get pregnant with spike's hatchlings when Max makes Zoe a proud mommy!" she said giggling happily.

Reese shivered at the mental image, "uncle cousin! NOPE NOPE! I'll stick with my time traveling boyfriend! …. That was a horrible image to have!"

At with point Seth walked up and said, "Anyway I followed to hand you this!" he then hand her blue earth water and fire stones as he said, "this clone stones work like the real ones but lower powered and can't do Chibi mode with out a power boost. I made clones of your stones as we had the full side before!"

Seth then summoned out a random lighting dinosaur to prove it as he said, "I figured sense we'll get the cards by digging them up in the future you should still be able to use them when it's over we will trade our clones for your reals so our time machine can run!" he said before turning his dinosaur back into a card with made Aki notice he was using a black dinoholder.

Later on across town Zoe was standing beside Max.

the pink haired girl throw pairs' card on to grass making her go wild and right when Max took on his large form to smash her Meena teleport in and she said, "My clone fire stone works! That means Amy's clone earth stone will and Minmi can keep the clone water stone! She did it she remade perfect dino holders!

She said smiling as she summoned the fire dinosaur they just won and it roared before turning it back into a card and smiled happily, "So now it can be six on six!"

Aki walked past them holding Kulkulkan's arm as she said, "why yes now Meena I think we both need practice!" In a moment she summoned out Chomp and slide a card, "Battle field lighting storm plains!"

the area around Aki her dinosaur plus Meena and hers became a plain just them and it was storming making Chomp glow as he went in for lighting strike!

Meena slide a card, " Let's go critical block!" in a moment three raptors appeared protecting her Saurophagnax as she slide another move card, "Minmi's new cards work she is smarter than reese! Tie bomb!" it rained bombs around Chomp exploding.

Aki rolled her eyes and held out her neck card with a growl " Triple headbutt!" three copies of chomp appeared and headbutted Meena's dinosaur knocking it back and when the clones went away Aki slide lighting spear the attack hitting the fire dinosaur form the side!

Meena growled, "FLARE SWORD!" A large flaming blade then dropped hitting chomp in the back making him roar as he became a card and Meena won making the battle field end.

Aki and Meena high fived and Aki sent a text!

At the D-lab Michele , Mary Rose and Spike were taking turns kissing Minmi coagulating her on her working new cards.

Michele smiled and hugged her harem sister, "there is our cute nerd!" she smiled happily.

Mary giggled and said, "Cute nerd more like looks and brains on top!"

Spike smiled as he said, "why yesss ssssshe issss both ssssmart and beautiful!"

Rose was sitting on a hovering Broom as she added, "And that's what she use to cast her spell upon our hearts!" Minmi was red as could be frozen form all the affection pointed at her form her harem.

Meanwhile on Zetapoint Seth was looking at the remains of his armor, "Later!" he was looking at a bot trying to pick the lock, "Stupid broken lock! Come on open!"

In a moment it opened and a Dr Cretacia fell out when the pod opened and Seth helped her stand as she shock her head confused as she said, "yes we found your son it's a long story you missed a lot I'll fill you in while we try to open your husbands escape pod to see if he is still alive or not!"

in a moment the smart lady nodded and quickly start working beside her friend stopping for a moment and saying "Why dinosaur sized suit of powered battle armor!"

Seth then rolled his eyes, "Focus on saving your husbands life this pods life support functions are running on empty he is either gone or doesn't have much time left!" he said stressing it to get the lady before him to focus.

That is when Reese walked in and looked at her and whispered to herself, "Yep that's Rex's mom alright now we just need to find the malfunction robot butler and get all this in order!"

Meanwhile while Rex and Lily were smiling leaving the movies that older gentlemen the d-team seemed to always run into stopped to look at him like he remembered something before moving on to his next odd job!

To be continued

alpha gang 2

d-team 2

Kulkulkan "to the guest reviewer troll Lemons have been against fanfiction dot net's rules for years so the writer can't on there, and while this story is being post on two different sites he still won't as those scenes are just bait for perverts who don't care about the story around them so stop it! the trolling has him so shaken he couldn't write this chapter to be any longer then it is!"


	12. Chapter 12

In a battle field the looked like a canyon Minmi was holding her dino holder beside Meena and Amy.

Minmi smiled, as she summoned out an Ankylosaurus as she said, "remember this is a training room not a real thing the raptor token's won't attack you!" she said as her summoned dinosaur triggered grey raptors to rush out and attack, She slide quake saber making her dinosaur gain the weapon and slap the pack!

Meena pulled out an agustinia card, " ok water for me this time so! Dino slash Aqua javelin!" In a moment a rain of water spears fell down impaling raptors as she smiled.

as more grey raptor's appeared Amy slashed an Abelisaurus as she said "Burning dash!" her dinosaur grabbed a raptor and grinded it into the ground as it burst into flames and roared as it used the move.

Minmi smiled as she pulled out her neck move card as she watched the downed raptor's respawn, "Perfect we can keep this up for ever if we wish just a reminder girls if you get tired hit any red button on your dino holder!" she said as she dino slashed Mole attack making her dinosaur dig underground , making the ground fall out form under the raptors!

Amy smiled as she slashed "FIRE BALL!" in a moment her dinosaur spat a fire ball int othe pit setting it a blaze destroying the raptors only for them to respawn on the ground around the bit with roars.

Meena smiled as she pulled out a move card and dino slashed it, "Ocean panic!" moments later a flash flood put out the pits flames and forced the raptors in were five Ophthalmosaurus slashed the raptors up with their nose destroying them, only for the raptors to respawn.

the former princess smiled and patted Minmi's back" your training room works wonders!" she sounded so happy an thrilled at what why were doing!

the girl genius smiled and said, "why thanks I am glad my pit was used for combos like this!" She smiled as her raptor pack respawned and roared before rushing at the dinosaurs moving right past the girls.

Amy sighed, "never been so happy to be ignored!" she sounded relieved.

Elsewhere

Aki was in a club dancing in a red dress that was backless as Kulkulkan span her around and dipped her making her turn red, "So are you sure we should be dancing and partying?"

the goddess pulled up her number one bride and span her around before holding her close, "Never more ssssure about anything! It'ssss not like anything can happen to usssss I mean thisssssss hasssss been turned into one big fat game. Win or lossssse everyone getssss what they want out of the deal! Ssssoo why not jusssst enjoy ourssselves?"

Aki smiled as she said, "Well good point!" she said putting her hand son the snake goddess hips as she kissed her, "Now I believe my turn is over!" She said as Michele tagged in!

The goddess smiled as she continued to dance now with the school teacher, "It may pisssss max off you are now hisssss ssstep mother and he issss sssstill getting ceesssssss! But I lovesss you too!"

The teacher was red she was in the same dress as aki and said, "why thanks! And the upgrade to ce average form d is thanks to me being around him all day so after me it's Rose then Mary then spike!" She said getting the order out happily.

the snake goddess dipped and kissed her other wife and happily said, "why yes!" before for Rose cut in!

the witch dressed in a black version of Aki's dress was now dancing with the goddess as she happily said, "Well isn't this a magical night and either of us need to cast a spell to make it happen!"

the snake lady smiled as she said, "Why yesssss it issss! Our wonderful wicked with! Too bad Minmi has to meet up with usssss!" she said kind of disappointed.

the witch smiled as she took the lead and span the goddess around so she was hugging the winged snake form behind, "No she invented something amazing and she needs to test it!"

before long it was Mary's turned to cut in! she was in an orange version of the dress as she span and dipped the goddess before kissing her and saying, "I lead! Always!"

the snake rolled her eyes and said, "your lucky! I love you and find that take chargenesss of yourss a turn on or I would sssmite you for that!" She said as she allowed the mortal women to lead her around on the dance floor as she added, "But then again I love each and every one of you! And think we'll me the perfect parentssss for Max and Lilly Sense a goddesss like me can only have children form becoming a ssstep parent or adopting like I did with Max!"

Mary smiled as she said, "you'll get to go all the way as against all odds I am now pregnant with Spike's baby giving our age group it's a miracle that even one of us could get pregnant well Minmi is the youngest of the harem but she's sterile!"

the Snake goddess smiled and kissed mary, "I'll tell ssssspike when it'ssssss hisssss turn!"

In a moment she turned and grabbed spike's hand and she smirked at her fellow serpent and said, "Big newssss you got mary Pregnant new baby coming to thissssss harem!" Spike's eyes widen as the snake goddess lead him around with a smirk!

till Minmi came up in a grey version of Aki's dress and cut in and started dancing with the goddess, "Me Meena and Amy just wrapped up so what did I miss?"

Kulkulkan smiled as she happily said, "Thankssss to Sssspike Marry issss with child! Our harem will have a baby and Max and Lily will be older sssiblings!"

Minmi let out a happy squeal as she kissed the goddess, " YES I'LL BE A MOMMY! MY LIFE DREAM FINALLY HERE THANK YOU POLYGAMY!" she yelled happily no one in the club noticing thanks to the snake goddess magic!

Meanwhile out on the town, Max check his phone and red a text as Zoe Meena and Amy walked up all in matching green sundresses hats green high heels. Zoe's white hat had a pink flor, amy a purple one, and Meena an orange one.

Max looked at them and said, 'Not that you don't look beautiful as alwayssssss my loveliesss but I jusssst got the Mary is pregnant so I will be a big brother twice over now text!"

Zoe jumped or joy, "So cute! I hope it's a boy so it'll be snake like, like you and spike! That way babysitting will be good practice!"

Meena nodded as she held out a hand, "Big time!"

amy was red, "Cute little lizard baby! Want! Want it bad!" She said happily making Max turn red.

The snake demigod then said, "We are only thirteen! And besssside we been over this as a demi I can only get each of my bridesssss pregnant once for all you know we could have all girlsssss and they will be mostly human and look that way!"

the three women gave him light punches in the arms as they said, "Way to kill the fun darling!"

to be continued

D-team 2

Alpha gang 2


	13. family

Max walked in to the d-lab holding a card, "while you guysss were away they had a dinosssssaur in chinatown!" he said looking to the sad returned team.

Rex sighed as he put his hands in his pocket, "rod and Laura got the stegosaurus so still tied three to three!"

behind them Marry was getting all the love form that harem as Lily said, "I can't way to be a big sister!"

Kulkulkan noticed the kids and said, "yesssss sssssorry it appearssss our mindssss are elssssse where today childrensssssss." She said as her feathers spiked, "…. A love ssssstory jusssst ended tragically and it'sss connected to Rex one of your missing birthparentssss just died Rex Sssssorry!"

That is when Dr Owen came in with a blonde women with glasses who was said and the women said, "you already know!"

Rex looked at the sad women and he asked shocked, "Mom?" In a moment the lady hugged him and everyone left them alone for this reunion.

While doing so Zoe noticed Max holding something other than a card it looked like a flat bat covered in stone blades and she pointed and asked, "What is that?"

Max sighed, "It'ssss a macuahuitl!" he said showing it off, "the bladesss are obsssssidian with is as sharp as razzzor bladesss making it a bat lined in razzzzor bladesss to make a sssword that'ssss blade issss repairable by way of replace the broken part! It'ssss a women of my mother'ssss worssshipers sssshe ssssaid I mosssst learn how to fight with it like a warrior!"

Meena looked at it and blinked, "why?"

they then heard a horn and what looked like an aztec warrior holding one of the same weapon making sounds as Max said, "It'ssss one of the tessst for my rebirth! A new life can't jussst be given! My learning and usssing my powersss is one tessst I passed so now I need to passss one of the next two!"

Amy looked worried as the warrior came down and she asked, "and what if you fail too!"

the warrior then spoke, "he most come back to the grave!" Zoe Jumped in horror and let out a scream as the warrior charged and Max and him crossed blades.

they kept slashing blocking and fighting! Max could have used his powers his tail or his wings to help but he didn't he was fighting with the same level of strength the warrior had by holding back his powers as he said, "I will fight you fairly! With honor! I would rather fail this test by combat then cheat!" he said as he turned his blade at an angel!

With the next swing the blades of the two weapons locked making them both jump back ripping out one side of blades on each so they turned there weapons and continued!

the warrior smiled as he said, "No punching or kicking only fighting with the blade! Honor you have!" he said before he angled his weapon and swung in to it ripping the blades off both there weapons as the wooden bat that remained hit Max upside the head making him stumble back and drop his weapon.

Max held his jaw in pain as his girls ran to him as the warrior said, "trail by combat fail, trail of honor pass you have won your life by not cheating, and trust me if you cheated to win you would have failed both! After all no way a kid can beat a skilled warrior form another time fairly!" the warrior said as he vanished.

the snake man popped his jaw back in to place as he spat falling his weapon back making the blades return to it with magic as he said, "Trick tesssst really? Well at leasssst I passsssed the tessst!"

Michelle then yelled out, "FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING I GUESS SONNY BOY!"

Zoe then turned around and yelled, "ONE OF HIS MOMS OR NOT . THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

the snake boy chuckled making the girls look at him as he admitted, "It kind of isssss darlingsssss"

the next morning everyone in the taylor house woke up to a scream of pain!

They all head down stairs to see Marry in her grey house coat on the ground and a blood covered egg the size of a baby beside her as she groaned, "COULD HAVE USED A WARNING IT WAS GOING TO BE AN EGG AND IT WAS COMING OUT THE BE TRACK!"

all the harem girls jumped Zoe pulled out her phone and said, "I am going to go call and yell Amy this!"

Meena looked at it then her butt, "that came out of ….. oh my!"

Kulkulkan then hissed, "you wouldn't have believed usss if we ssssaid it! besssidessss this only happenssss with the offsssspring that inhered the full powers male for male sssssnakess girlsss for female ssssnakes, Sssspike is the magical father sssso the egg holdsss a sssson If I laid an egg I could be a girl, but the point remainssss Marry's child is a son!"

Lilly ran over and used a warm rag to clean the egg and happily said," Can't way to hug you little brother! Oh well I can't wait!" She then happily and cutely hugged the egg.

later on Marry was carrying the egg under her shoulder protectively she had refused to even let Spike hold it after she could get up!

Max hissed as he looked to his snake mother and said, "It'sssss going to be a long three monthsss till that thing hatchessss and givessss ussss my baby brother Mothersssss! And father!"

Kulkulkan turned a chair sideways to side in it thanks to her tail and with a flick of the wrist had a hot cup of hot chocolate, "yessss it will my darling sssssson! But Right now I think you have three girl friends to take out and Lily has to go check on Rex who stayed at Foster and Cretacia's hotel room"

rose rolled her eyes, "don't need my red string of fate seeing power to see the love of there son will make his birth mother and adopted father fall in love and marry giving him two loving parents one of with isn't a total stranger!" she said as she snapped her fingers changing form her black night gown to her nurse uniform, "Now I have a shift to report to so fun using magic to magically cure cancer patients and preform other life saying healing spells! It's honestly why my day job is nurse the perfect chance to cast such spells under my breath! And why I always take the childrens wing!" she said heading out the door happily with a skip.

Meena then gasped and said, "No wicked witches here!" She said just stunned at what she said.

Lily smiled and happily said," and I want to do the same thing when I grow up!

Max then nodded and used his tongue to pull a massive amount of bacon into his mouth with he eat in one bite before saying, "yesssss yessss no wicked witchesss in thissss large family!"

Zoe blinked and said, "are we sure they aren't really angels? Just hiding there wings?"

Spike then said, "We would know if they had wingssss can't hid wing sssshed or preening needsssss!"

Amy blinked and gasped, "you guys pick eat your old feathers off your wings I bet that's cute!" all the wing snakes turned red and spat out what ever they were eating or drinking at the statement and Amy looked like she want to just melt in to the floor as she got it

to be continued

D-team 3

Alpha gang 3


	14. tie braker part one

Max was in his large winged serpent form carrying a plan to the ground once he landed Rex and his mom came out with a damaged robot, "and I take it That'sssss the bot?"

Dr cretacia nodded as she adjusted her glasses seeing the logic defying being in front of her, "I should not accept magic I should accept you rationally and wind out how, but you are just freaking the fuck out of me!" she said turning panicked!

Zander was walking up with note pad, "Ok accounting to this we are tied! Who wins?"

Ursula looked to Zoe who had her tongue out, "I refuse to lose to the harem brat! We'll have seth make a new tie braking one to battle!" She said.

the pink haired girl smiled, "for once I agree with the old lady!" Ursula screamed.

the green haired lady said, "as I hadn't been born yet my age is negative 100 you're the old one here!"

Ed nodded as he said, "Sounds fair Seth will make a new dinosaur card we call you guys over and we have our die braking lighting round winnering team's last members then fight last one standing is dinosaur king or queen!"

Meena nodded and said, " yes very good!" the run away princess said as she put a hand on her hips, "then after that you guys can head home and get those kids to there mommy and daddy what made there grandpa think taking them around dinosaurs was a good or safe idea!?"

Amy then spoke up, "there brains are wired differently thanks to future!"

Aki shrugged and said, "Well now let's get a move on then! See you all later for our final match to end this bullshit!"

Later on in sanjo City Amy was happily holding Max's arm as they walked and the lady said, "And solo date day perfect way to pass the time! To the reptile house!" she said happily leading the feathered snake to the zoo.

once to the reptile house the reptiles seemed to bow to Max to people's confusion and the snake man hissed making them all stop and Amy seemed confused so he whispered, "I told them to knock it off!"

Amy gasped as Max blinked, "…. Wait we didn't we ssssay we sssspeak lizzzzzard good? It'ssss part of the ssssscale package?" he then looked to a large boa who hissed and max responded, "Fuck you too bitch!" the snake hissed again and Max said, "no wonder you haven't laid any eggssssss yet bitch! Come along Amy let's move away form the female sssssnake to nasty to breed!"

Amy blinked in confusion with a smile and said, "…. What do the dinosaurs say?"

Max rolled his eyes and said, "Dinossssssaurs are birdssss not lizzzzards that technicality meanssss I can't underssssstand them , well I can understand the flying onesssss as they are not dinossssaurs and the water onesssss as again not dinossssaurs by the way of the ssssame technicality, and they can transssslate what the dinosssssaurs ssssay for me, sssso I guessss I can just not directly! Need a middle lizzzzard!"

amy nodded as she said, "Geee whizz that is a lot of rules for magic!"

the demi-god nodded as he hissed out , "yeah lottssss of rulessss cursssse escape clossssuresssss have to be in the sssspell for it to work and if a mortal castssss a sssspell it needsssss to be in a langue the target underssssstandssss. By this rule Rossssse and Lilly'ssss magic worksssss jussst fine as we all understand japanesssssse but if we go to America they would be mossssstly powerlesssss it'ssss why they don't like to travel!"

Amy nodded as she said, "gee and here I though being a witch was all sunshine now that the hunts are over… geee do you think that's how the people of Salem got so many!"

the snake mane sighed, "Amy, not one witch died in that hunt! All the women who weren't killed were witchessss and they laughed there asssses off it's in the witch history bookssss a few of them are sssstill alive laughing at the town!" the lady on his arms jaw dropped.

Later on Meena was in the mall shopping Max carrying the bags with his hands easily and that was shocking as there was so many as he added, "My create gold sssspell issssn't not for thissss my princessss it's taking advantage of magic! That's againsssst the rulesssss! If we keep pusssshing it we will be punisssshed!"

Meena then bought a candy stick and said, "how so?" in a moment a ticket magically appeared and she read it, "For the next week you won't be able to taste sugar?" she then licked her candy it tasted like cheery like said but it wasn't sweet as she blinked, "…. Oh!"

Max nodded as he added, "My mommy Mary can't ssssse color for a momth now thanksss to this?"

Meena quckly eat her candy as she looked at him and said, "Were do the tickets come form?" she asked"

Max then spoke, "the magic bureau! They are the higher upsss, you think higher power level then mommy Kulkulkan but they act like DMV workerssss checking everything and making rulessss! There abuse alarm goessss off time stopssss for everyone but them and the worker on dutty ssssshowsss up reviewssss the casssse and writesss the ticket with appearsss before the one abussssing it and resssstartsss trusssst me time stops for one thousand yearssss every ssssecond!"

Meena blinked looking at her shared boyfriend in shock as she said ,"Well shit!"

Later on.

At night Zoe was riding on Max's snake form's back through the air as she laid down on it and said, "Gee almost over and it was easy So what do you think Seth's master plan will be?"

Max then spoke up, "don't know, but let'sssss let the alpha gang attack it firsssst and ssssee what'sss about knowing Sssseth it will be a sssson of a bitch!"

Meanwhile at zeta point

Seth was smiling at an pruple element armored Eoraptor that moprhed into an amored grey and purple copy of terry, before becoming armored spiny tank, chomp pairs, and ace keeping it's colors.

Reese who had her lab coat closed clapped, "We did it armored and it can be all types with Six lives it'll be the final boss of this whacky mess!" she said happily before removing her lab coat to reveal a bikini, "Now I am off to have a beach picnic with my boyfriend zander"

She then walked out smiling and humming to herself.

Seth sighed, "I once new a love like that!" he said looking to a picture of Rex's birth father, "but he didn't love me married a women and died leaving me alone and broken hearted!" he held it and cried like a baby as he turned to Eoraptor to normal.

the next day on zeta point.

Dr z Ursula and ed were standing beside Rex Zoe and Aki

Seth held out a black dino holder powered by a copy of a stone, "Ok then when I summon the secret dinosaur and plug in the power up the battle will start only you original six dinosaurs. Got it?"

They nodded.

Seth then summoned it and a panel popped out letting him plug in the element booster with was purple making it armor up as it took on it's terry copy form.

to be continued.


	15. tie braker part two

The Ep raptor in armor terry's form charged the real terry going in for fire scorcher attack it hit and cracked the armor but the Eoraptor charged through going in for a neck crusher attack on terry that turned the real t-rex into a card.

Dr z was rolling around crying, "MY DREAMS!"

Ed then slashed a move card, "Spike arrow!" in a moment the attack fired off hitting and cracking the armor more

Ursula smirked as she slashed Futaba super Cannon firing and hitting the t-rex shattering it's armor! "Got your armor!" she said happily in a moment she She alpha slashed Water sword making the dinosaur spinny spin and slash with a blade of water on it's tail making the Eoraptor change.

the thing became A Spinosaurus and Seth slashed his own copy of Futaba super Cannon hitting and knocking out Tank! As tank became a card Seth said, "Ok two down and my dinosaur still has five lives!"

Ursula held out a move card and said, "Let's go self destruct alpha slash!" in a moment spiny bite his copy's neck and explode making spiny become a card and the Eoraptor become tank.

At with point the D-team Dinosaurs charged into action Aki smiled as she went in for a lighting axe attack that knocked the tank copy on to it's back leaving it helpless.

Rex smiled as he said, "let's go jet shuriken!" in a moment Ace fired off throwing star like air blades hitting the tank copy on the stomach knocking him into a copy of Chomp.

Zoe smiled as she slashed big foot assault and as the chomp copy was stepped on he glow so when the summon dinosaur vanished he stood as an Ace copy.

the copy quickly used his own jet shuriken attack to hit and slash the real chomps neck leaving just Ace and pairs to face it!

Zoe smiled as she pulled out a move "LET'S GO METAL WING!" as the attack fliers came down hitting the copy Ace turning him into a copy of Pairs.

Rex smiled as he held out his own move card, "Battle field mountain valley!" in a moment they were in a valley filled with win the dinosaurs all sporting ace's colors as he said, "all the dinosaurs just became wind!"

Seth pulled out a move card and said, "and I have wind moves for my Eoraptor to use even if he is not in the form of you dinosaur!"

Rex then slashed "ULTIMATE WIND!" in a moement a tornado appeared around Ace as it hit the pairs copy making both dinosaurs become card, "that armor thing would probably let Ace survive this move!" he said flatly.

in a moment the field vanished as Seth collect his special dinosaur card, "Well that did it Pairs is left standing so Winners D-team and Dinosaur queen is Zoe drake!" he said pulling out a silver crown with dinosaur ruler written in Kanji and set it on the girls head.

Dr z was crying and screaming like a baby, "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

Max Meena and Amy hugged Zoe happily and cheered.

Kulkulkan rolled her eyes, 'Oh grow up you big baby! It'sssss all over now Zzzzzzoe isssss the dinosaur queen!"

After a moment the D-team removed there stones form there dino holders and hand them to Seth who hand them clone stones.

Seth said, "they can only do chibi mode once a month so try not to use adult mode that much who am I kidding the snake people could just cast de-age and make them chibi couldn't they?"

Spike then hissed out, "if we did that we would be punissssssshed there are rulesssss man!"

The future man with blue hair shrugged, "Ok we're done! Let's fire up the Backlander as a time machine and get rod and Laura home!

A few days later at the Taylor house.

The tiem machine came back and in a moment Dr z came out and yelled, "WE LOST SETH PORTAL OPENED AND BAM HE GONE!"

Rex's mom walked out having decide to stay with Dr owen and her son in this time adjusted her Glasses, " wait could it have something to do with that other ship we saw?"

in a moment darkness was around them coming in like everything was being erased and in a moment max blinked and all of them were on the Backlander safe in a black endless void.

Meena in panic yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

Kulkulkan spreaded her wings restoring every thing " It appearssss some idiotsssss broke the number one rule keep the cosmossss stonessss appear thisssss issss only a looksss only repair but it givessss us a chance!"

Dr. Z held his beard confused, "What is this thing oh goddess of scales?" he said trying to sound nice.

Zoe pulled out a chart and point to it with a laser pointer, "Allow me I asked a lot of question so I know this the cosmos stones are seven gems as said each is part of the cosmos and the corner stones of the rules of magic and science and well everything, Each one appears in our real at different times, each one being one seven of existence after awhile the one currently here will vanish as another one appears so they are only one at a time, But a time machine can brake this balance system and you saw what happened."

Dr z was taking notes as he said, "Ok so another group of time travels broke a rule of existence so existence ended! And sense our backland is outside of time we are out side of existence?"

Kulkulkan nodded as she said, "yep, and what I did wassssss pretty much hit ressstore form cache data! It won't do! We need to hit a full sssssyssstem resssstart!"

Ursula held her chin and asked, "how?"

Max sighed as he said, "We go back in time find the ones gathering them and kill them before they get the ssssstonessss" Meena Amy and Zoe jumped in horror at Max saying the answer was murder.

Spike sighed, "My ssssoon isss current if they are dead they can't brake the rulessss and history will alter to exissssstence did not end bring everyone and everything truly back"

the old doctor form the future, "Sense I can't let my grandkids be erased I will be ready for this! And my kids Ursula Zander and Ed are with me! Let's kill some son bitches!"

Marry who was still holding her egg pulled out a hand gun, "just go for the head it's the easiest way to kill someone unless they are in human and that isn't were there brain is unless they don't have brains there as we don't know what we are looking for!"

At that point a white energy being showed up and it noticed Kulkulkan and said, "you already know you are all that is truly left I will guide you to the time periods the four are in kill them kill them save reality please!"

they then found themselves in ancient Rome as Kulkulkan looked to the confused people and added, "that wassss the mother of all godsss my mommy Max and lily's gram gram not much for talking!"

Max blinked before Lily spoke up and added, "We should get her flowers when we see her next! I want to be on grandma's good side.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

In the road out side of Rome the now element booster armored chomp was clashing with the special armored Shunosaurus

the alien armored Dinsoaur went to use aqua vortex sending a cyclone at chomp but it didn't seem to effect chomp, and Aki smiled as she slashed a move, "Counter move electric wave!" in a moment Chomp glow.

A burst of electrical energy fired form him knocking the wave back at it's sending now charged with thunder hitting the dinosaur and shattering it's armor.

Foolscap was in the air blinking in shock as he held his chin and said, "gee what don't I think of that?" he said stunned at the sight of it before lighting axe beat his dinosaur and said, "fine you can have the yellow Cosmos stone!"

he tried to fly away but stopped when Max in his giant form hovered behind him holding him in his coils as he said, "Greatingsssss Sssspace alien I am the sssson of Kulkulkan!"

the blue guy gulped and asked , "you won't eat a man who just shit himself would you?"

Max hissed as he spoke, "well now there issss the problem I face! I like to think of mysssself assss a merciful Demi-god, but yet here isssss the thing your quesssst for the cosssssmossss sssstonessss payssss off! You and your fellow Assssesss wholessss who mosssst have ssssseth ssssenssse you have dinoaurssssss get them all. Then the universsssse explodessss!"

foolscap pulled on his caller and gulped, "So….. you are going to kill us all?" Max nodded then bite the alien's head off and spat it out!

he then landed dropping the deadless corpse as he took on his bipedal form and throw up , " he tassstessss of metal, onionssss old gym ssssocksss stink, and orange juicesss after brusssshing your teeth!"

Aki just rose and eye brow and said, "Gee what don't I think of that sentence that came out of my son's mouth!"

Before long they were back on the time machine being guide by the energy bird who nicely informed them they had four more aliens to stop!

Zoe rolled her eyes as they came out and Johnathan said, "We are currently in pairs France in the 1600s!"

Lily was running around screaming in horror hugging Rex screaming, "DON'T LET THE MGET ME!"

Rose sighed and said, "My mother was Romanian so me and my daughter are Gypsies and well we all know this country's history with us!"

Zoe then looked down and spotted a young princess and she gasped, "IT'S HERE ON OF THE GIRLS FORM MY DREAMS!"

Rose looked and said, "Red string confirmed but how are you going to go about getting her when she has a roll that needs to be filled?" before she could say a thing Zoe Meena Amy and Max were done on the ground right when a dinosaur alert went off showing they had another priate.

Mary sighed, "Let the kids get there harem girl!" she said before gasping as her egg twitched in her arms, "…. Did my baby just kick?"

Meanwhile in the streets Zoe was walking with her harem as she asked, "So the same don't see anything weird spell is covering all of us?"

Max nodded as he added, "and my mother all ready cassstted all ssppeak sssso we hear what otherssss sssssay in Japanesssse and they hear our wordssss in there native tongue."

the former princess looked to the Lady and said, "yeah she's a princesss gee Going to miss being the only run away princess in this harem!"

Amy was red as she said, "yeah So pretty!" the young women was none other then princess Anne at there age looking sad.

In a moment a the sun was setting as a strange owl like man holding a sword came down and kidnapped the princess and in a moment the three women watching cave Max a look as he turned into his serpent form, "I already get it!"

Soon the three women hopped on to him a she followed it as Amy was looking at her phone, "right no internet yet, I really wish we had some knowdlge on what we were facing!"

they followed it to a castle were More owl men jumped out!

Zoe smiled as she summoned and armored up Pairs, as May and ay pulled out there own copies of the new dino bracers and summoned out and armored up the sauroliphus couple.

Zoe slide a card, "METAL WING!" Meena slide a cardd "Big foot assault!" Amy slide her own move card "green impulse!" they all three then said, "DINO SLASH!" As their summoned dinosaurs appeared attacking the owls men.

Meanwhile inside the castle Princess anne was died up the head one had only finished his now you most marry me speech as Max came in and tried to strike him with his own weapon making the owl hold it back with his own sword.

the owl said, "A bit out of your territory serpent?" he seemed confused.

max hissed, "duphon duphon you creaturessss are idiotsss like my mother ssssaid territory mattersss not while following the red sssstring of fate!" he said as he made his weapon clow allowing it's stone blades to cut through the owls sword.

In a moment the owl stumbled back only for a big foot assault attack to smash through a wall and step on him.

the princess was freaking out but Max used his fangs to bite the ropes up and help her out, "allow me to explain!"

when the two head out joining Meena Amy, and Zoe the princess for France, "so I am fate to be one of your brides, not that I mind marrying my hero but I am already enraged to prince louis how do we work around this with out damaging history with you are trying to stop ow guardians of space and time?"

Max rolled his eyes as he plucked a hair and smiled as he hissed making a snake appear he feed the snake Anne's hair and in a moment the snake was magical turned into a copy of her ina storm of wind.

the clone waved as she heard the guards coming, "I shall take your place in history you go with your fated one's my lady!" she said bowing before leaving.

Zoe then said, "Now we just need to leave that message to keep it safe!"

Meanwhile Gavro was flying trying to run after Rex and ed had beat his dinosaur only for Spike to show up hovering in the air with a gun and he pulled the trigger shooting Gavro in the chest making the alien fall dead as he hissed out, "And that'ssss two!"

by time they made it back to the Machine Anne Meena, Amy and zoe were hugging and cuddling up to Max happily.

Lily was shaking and hugging the walls of the time machine as she yelled out ," CAME WE GO NOW!" with that they took off.

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

In the Age of Samurai Kulkulkan was standing over sheer's dead body, "Well sssso endssss thisss bitch!" she then took on her winged serpent form and flow off back to the Backlander.

once back the ship took off to a dessert and they spotted a purple skinned alien who looked kind of like Max use to.

Dr z smiles, "We'll handle this one you all have fun!"

Zoe twitched as she said, "Red string moment!"

Princess Anne who had gotten dressed now in Zoe's old outfit with she found way more comfortable said, 'Oh another sister wife is near we most go deal with this!" She spoke grabbing ay and Meena with her as Max and Zoe got ready to transport.

Anne was holding an old dino holder as they didn't have enough dino bracers to go around she span it around, "I hope we get to use it!"

zoe followed her sense just in time to see a cave wall falling as thieves road by them luckily they went unnoticed.

Meena held her chin, "…. Another kidnapped princesss!" she said not feeling special anymore!

Amy held her chest, " I fell common now!" Zoe was red as she said, "ditto girlfriend! Or sister wife or what ever!"

they all headed down the dino holder and bracer beeping for a wild dinosaur as anne said, " My fellow future wife to a wing serpent demi-god is in trouble Dino slash!" A mutted colored version of chomp showed up as she slashed lighting strike only for the attack to do nothing to her shock.

Max's left eye twitched, "it'ssss not your fault your time didn't teach or no sssshit, but lighting sssshocksss you can't sssshock a rock! It'ssss not alive and it'ssss not metal!"

zoe then summoned out pairs and used big foot assault only for the large summon dinosaur to kick the rock wall but nothing happened.

Max hissed out, "may be we sssshoul ssssay Open sayssame!" the cave then went up to all of there shocks as Max said, "…..I think I know what ssssstory thisssss will inssssspire! Ssssso then!"

They walked in as Genie the dinosaur roared but the prince slid down the Genie's tail as Zoe and Anne returned there dinosaurs to cards as the prince slid down.

She looked at Max and said , " I though Genie was weird looking but you what kind of creature are you I am sorry I am prince zahrah you are?"

Max hissed as he bowed, "Max Sssson of the goddessss Kulkulkan!" the prince quickly bowed out of respect.

Zoe smiled and said, "It's ok we're here because we were following the red string of fate!" in a moment a red line of light appeared connect each of them around the finger.

Amy then cleared her throat, "It's a mark of fate of who you are meant to be with as you see we are all tied together!"

Meena nodded as she pulled on the line connect her to Zoe Amy, Max Anne and Zahrah herself.

Genie nodded to it and the prince bowed saying, "so I am to be one of the serpent's brides! So be it but my dear future husband I most ask my father the king has been dethroned by a mad man using a monster like Genie and what I saw you summon please help me have the bond with Genie that you have with your beast so I may save him and my people before going off to be one of your brides!"

Max said, "Ok then!"

later on while on the back lander Zahrah was holding a dino holder summoning Genie as a chibi and petting her happily, "to bad I can only do that was a week! You look so cute genie."

Zoe smiled as she watched Zahrah turn Genie back in to a card, "Ok the alpha gang for once did the job we only need to take down one mad man to save history!" a moment later the new member of the harem kissed her.

the princess then held and kissed Meena's hands before kissing amy, then Anne then finally Max, the princess bowed as she said, "It is an honor that you will take time your quest to help me!"

they then all went down into the city the streets patrolled by large grey T-rex Zoe summoned pairs and used metal wing, "well now what are this?"

Meena held out a move card as she summoned her plant dinosaur she having her summoned dino step one as she said, "Clone attack Minmi was working on it it summons clones of the dinosaur that only take one hit to bash!" she said as there attacks made them vanish. "Looks like someone got the move card working."

Amy was using tank and used spike arrowed making a large number go poof.

Max rolled his eyes and just licked one clone on the nose making it vanished.

Zahrah then summoned Genie and crawled on top as she hit a button making a panel open up and she plugged in an element booster making Genie take on water armor as she smiled.

Soon she came to the palace and jumped down to see Rasheed laying down the Black t-rex behind him as he said, "Oh the princess walks up to me what is this you dare try to challenge your future husband with a monster of your own!" he snapped his fingers and the Black T-rex rapidly fired off fire balls only for the prince to duck as she slide a move card, "ULTIMATE WATER!"

In a moment water span around Genie before it geysered forward hitting and sending the Black T-rex through a wall to Rasheed's shock as Zahrah put a hand on her hip and while holding her dino holder waved her finger, "yours is fire mine is water Water puts out flames!"

the Black T-rex charged back up and in with some of it's clones only for the princess to use water sword so with her new blade of water in her mouth Genie slashed destroying the clones and hitting the Black T-rex.

While it was down the princess slashed "Aqua Whip!" in a moment the blade became a whip allowing her dinosaur to strike the black t-rex making him be come a card, with his partner gone Rasheed tried to run only to come face to face with Anne's chomp.

before long the bad guy was arrest but the Sultan came into his throne room happily expecting his daughter only to be saddened when she was gone and only a note remained he picked it up and read it, "Dear loving father I am sorry but I made a deal to save everyone I most follow through with it you will not be seeing me again but now this I will be happy."

on the Backlander Anne Zahrah Zoe May and Meena were cuddled up to Max happily who protectively had his wings and tails around them.

Aki smiled happily as she held her hands together and said, " yes and look it's the alien ship he probably wants to settle this face to face sense he is all that remains!"

Rex crossed his arms as they came out and he said, "yeah in Salem right in the witch trails!"

Rose and Lily then said, "CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE THIS IS TEMPTING FATE I MEAN THEY DIDN'T GET A REAL ONE BUT LET'S NOT PUSH IT!"

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Outside of Salem

the people was running as Max and Kulkulkan were wrapped around specter's dinosaur strangling it in there coils as Max said, "Come on go night night!"

Kulkulkan hissed and said, "yesss it's harder to put down then Aki!" Max then throw up on the spot next to them with a sicken cry of "MOTHER!"

All the while the goddess laughed happily at it, "Kidssss sssso much fun to teassssee!"

At that moment Specter tried to run but Anne slashed metal wing and the flyers flow in hitting and slashing the Green alien into pieces.

the former princess smiled as they were all teleported back to the back lander to the modern day when a box appeared.

the cox unfolded into a wall with something written on it in Aztec and Kulkulkan now back in her smaller form like Max said, "Well now that ssttinkss!?" Everyone looked confused but Max spoke up.

the snake man said, "It sssays new rule of Magic, No more time travel!" they all gasped in shock but Max point to a line, "but it alssssoo ssssayssss Allowed to return to rightful place In time with one lassst trip if you are in the wrong time when rule isssss made!"

Ursula looked to Zoe and said ,"well good by shrimp!"

zoe chuckled as she held out a hand waving a finger, "I am going to be one of a demi-god's brides, I will get eternal youth and long life not only will you see me again I'll be a beautiful young women happily married to her honeys, with lots of babies, While you are a single old Christmas cake in your grave rotting away!"

the green haired women turned around sat in the corner facing it crying as she said, "…. Ouch!"

Ed rubbed his head as he said, "Ok I know me and Sis are going but what about bro?" he then spotted Reese dragging Zander away by the shirt,

the blonde lady then said, "I will not be single! So me and Zander are going to talk about with time place to leave in like a good husband and wife to be alone! We'll tell you in a few hours."

Dr Z then held his chin and said, "I got no reason to stay!"

Seth then appeared on a screen and said, "I took over the alien ship and got the message! I am already home and safe I figured you would let me find my own way home anyway as punishment for being an asshole that started all this I am the reason Rex and Family were lost I am the reason his birth father died I am the reason the cards were scattered I am going to go confess to Dr Ancient murder now and go to jail" he hung up

Rex mom and Dr own held Rex as she said, "I am staying were my son feels at home beside already invest in all the future megacorporation's to get rich I'll leave you guys leaving some of the stocks as a gift!"

A few hours later the back lander with Johnathan Dr Z ed and Ursula left as Zander looked up at it and said, "Well bye you guys!"

zoe hugged Max and said, "yep!"

Anne hugged to ,"and now for our happy ending."

meena did the same thing and said, "And we will love it all"

Amy joined it and said, "Big time!"

Zahrah joined the hug and said, "dips on first pregnancy!" the girls all then shot eachother a stick eye on that as they all start to have that fight again.

Lily hugged Rex and smiled, "glad we wouldn't have that problem." Rex was bright read as Max hissed at him something Rose and Kulkulkan did as well.

Spike sighed as he said, "Well letsss go home ssssenssse time is sssafe" at with point he tripped over a yellow orb.

Mary held her egg and said, "that a cosmos stone?" the snake goddess nodded as she said, " yeah but ssssensssse it isssn't a problem right now ssssenssse it'ssss now imposssssible for the otherssss to trigger end of all thingssss"

Max picked it up with his tail as he left his girlfriends to argue over who would become a mother first he said, "Well that endsss thissss adventure!" he looked into it and saw a ghostly image of Zoe Meena Amy Anne and Zahrah all holding eggs at once, "…. They all get pregnant at once?"

the girls stopped fighting and face palmed saying, "perfect answer!"

Minmi was crying,' I'll be a mommy and a grandma yes!"

end 


End file.
